Where the Wild Things Are
by Brooklyn Knight
Summary: "They roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes" Reagan McCall mumbled. Werewolf-sitting was leaving much to be desired. It was almost comical the change her life had so quickly taken. If she'd only gone to bed, maybe then she wouldn't have ended up in Derek's. In the words of Sendak, "Let the wild rumpus start..." Derek/OC
1. Prologue

**Warning:**

_This is a Derek/Oc McCall-sister fanfiction. It is rated T for now but _**will be raised to M for Sexual Situations**_ (aka Lemons/Smut/Limes) wich will be marked with an x next to the chaptr title. Sorry if it's a slow start but please give it and my character time to develop and grow. And I hate doing first person (So many I__s, they just drive me crazy!) So this will be 3rd person throughout. This is a Derek OC and slow build (lots of angst and flirty sexy time), until about 2nd season. This is a McCall sister fic but hopefully much different._

* * *

_"__There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

* * *

Binders. Notebook. Pens. Pencils. Highlighters. Physical Form. Schedule. Reading Assignment... Reagan cursed under her breath looking through the stacks of last years paper in hopes she had indeed completed Harrison's stupid essay earlier rather than forgotten it all together. Harrison didn't loath her nearly as much as some other students, but her high grades and completed work only kept his contempt at bay. If she started off this year with a zero, she was sure to end up on his kill list.

She flicked through the papers consisting mainly of last year's notes, a large yawn making her eyes water as she tried to stay awake. She knew taking on that extra shift was a bad idea, but money was money, and college was a lot of money. Still, since it was only (as of three minutes ago) sophomore year it was of little comfort. Hell, she didn't even know if she really wanted to go to college. With the economy and growing student debt- "Mahw" Reagan grunted in frustration as a hungry cat made his displeasure known.

"Max!" She huffed picking up the spilt papers from the ground. She smiled in victory finding the essay not only completed but also with a bright pink sticky note that read _"Don't forget!"_ in her mother's curled writing. A larger paw peaked out from under the desk, ruffling the papers still left on the floor. Max jumped down from his perch and began to circle the bed of fallen paper. Watching the cat's tail wave and flick, back and forth carelessly Reagan's eyes began to drift closed until she heard a distinct thud. The cats must have heard it as well, since the two felines jumped up, ready and alert. Assuming the worst she quickly opened the door, ready to check on her brother when her eyes widened in fear.

"Gah!" She blanched seeing the bat aimed at her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at her brother standing between their rooms, looking ready to strike. "Why do you have mom's bat?" She hissed in annoyance. Her hand rested above her t-shirt, feeling the muscle tattoo her ribcage.

"Shh!" He winced making her gawk. "I think there's a predator outside." He whispered back, glancing at the window at the end of the hall.

"A pred-" She rolled her eyes at his dramatics knowing it was probably one of the stray cats in the neighborhood. "Really, Scott?"

"I'm just gonna check it out." He whispered still, creeping down the stairs. Reagan turned back, ready to let Scott have his little protector moment and just go to bed until she heard the screams. With surprising gracefulness she ran down the stairs and slid through the porch only to stumble once she saw Stiles hanging from their roof.

"What the hell, Stiles!" She breathed.

"He wasn't answering his phone and you weren't online!" He rationalized in his special logic before changing the topic. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott defended.

"A pred-" Stiles scoffed at the idea, sharing Reagan's opinion on the ridiculousness of it.

"Why were you on the roof?" She was swiftly ignored, a glance barley spared by her younger brother.

"Look I know it's late but you gotta hear this: I saw my dad leave 20 minute ago. Dispatch called. They're bring in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"What's holding you up?" Reagan's brow furrowed, ignoring him to lean out and try to peer at what was keeping him from breaking his neck.

"For what?" Scott asked at the same time.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles flipped himself up and down, landing in the flowerbed.

"A dead body?!" Reagan's attention was finally taken away from the roof, her neck giving an audible crack with the force she turned her head.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!" The paler boy winced when his hand was slapped before helping himself over the railing.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. just that it was a girl probably in her 20s."

"If they found the body what are they looking for?" The woods that surrounded and trickled into the city were miles wide, and not made of skinny little sticks either. Surely they weren't looking for evidence that was probably already covered in the season's leaves.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles bit his lip to contain his grin, his voice trailing off in excited laughter.

"Tone down the smile there, Bundy." Reagan chided.

"Sorry. But you know what this means, right?" At their blank faces he smiled, "We're going."

"No. We're not."

_"Scott!"_

_"Scott!_"

Said boy looked back and forth between the two before giving a groan.

"You know he's just going to do it even if I don't." He tried to plea. Reagan narrowed her eyes at him as she saw Stiles pump his fist in victory. A moment of tense silence passed, both boys stared at her as she angrily looked at the Jeep.

"I'm driving."

* * *

Reagan sighed as she looked around the edge of the woods from her seat in Stiles' Jeep. Glancing at the top of her phone as a new text message came in she puckered her lips. It had only been ten minutes but had felt much longer.

_Lana (Track):_

_Are you gonna come to school tomorrow? I so get it if u need more time! But I was kinda hoping for a ride, the rents are busy and you know my feelings on public transportation._

No. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow but missing the first day usually was like hanging a sign around your neck for teachers to keep an eye on you. So she sent Lana back a quick message telling her she'd pick her up half an hour before school. The almost instant reply she got made her think the ride was not the main focus of the conversation.

_So you're over the whole Danny thing. Right? Cuz my cousin's gay and kinda like you. So Danny should be interested right? I mean that was the only reason you broke up?_

Reagan contemplated looking for a middle finger emoji before deciding to be a big girl and telling her it was fine. She knew Lana hadn't meant it that way. That no one meant it that way.

So her first boyfriend and first love of her life turned out to be gay. No big deal.

But ever since Danny came out to everyone that he was gay people either bombarded her with questions or walked on eggshells around it. She had to admit after the week of questions from students and a summer of eggshells from her brother and mom she was nervous to face him at school.

It still hurt sometimes. When someone would ask or talk about it. She didn't feel used, no, Danny wouldn't do that. He loved her genuinely, but just not the way he should have. Not in the way she loved him. Not in the way that first loves should love each other. The only thing that kept her from locking herself in the house and wallowing over the loss of a first love was that Danny had to deal with something much worse. Coming out.

After losing their virginity to one another, he became distant. She chalked it up to nerves and tried to make the next time better. Next time would be the last time as she stared at him embarrassed, realizing she hadn't been able to give him the same satisfaction she had received. She blushed, covering her maybe not flat enough stomach, or not big enough breasts, telling him she'd try and get better with practice, trying to make into into a joke. But she wasn't ready for the laugh. He just laughed, a small chuckle that turned into a small sob as he confessed he was gay. That no matter what she did, no matter what they tried it wouldn't work because he just didn't and couldn't love her that way.

They sat in silence on his bed for what felt like hours, Reagan wiping her tears on the sheet while Danny mumbled and pleaded for her forgiveness as she moved on auto-pilot. Getting dressed, finding her keys, and finally leaving. For the next week she stayed silent. Her mother and brother growing concerned when she had a hard time eating, and seemed to be sniffling when they weren't looking. When she began taking down the pictures and movie tickets, and just little random trinkets of the couple from her room the two other McCalls grew worried. It wouldn't be until another week, before summer, that Danny would admit it to his parents and his friends, until finally it reached back to the home.

The night her mother confronted her about it she let her hold her like a baby as she balled like one. She was the girl to believe in sappy romance novels. She believed her first love would be her only love and she so whole-heartedly thought that Danny and her would have a happily ever after. The freshman year notebooks filled with little hearts were a testament to that fact. Yet she was dead wrong, and that crushed the naïve teenager. In her moments of teenage heart break Scott had ran to the convenient store on his bike and spent half of his first paycheck on candy and renting her favorite movies. She spent that weekend with Stiles and Scott watching everything from _An American Tail _to _the Zodiac_.

But now summer was over. There would be no more mourning, no more weeping, and sure as hell no pathetic text drafts to ask Danny if he "was sure?". The guy he had begun dating a few weeks ago made certain of that. It was time to be a big girl and focus on more important things...like where the hell those two were.

Pulling up Scott's contact her thumb hovered over the phone icon as a small shiver ran up her spine. Trying not to overreact she peered out into the darkened woods, the moon doing little for lighting with the thick trees and brush. Her heart rate picked up just a bit, and she quickly locked the doors to Stiles jeep before pressing the button. Her worry now threefold.

"Scott" Reagan sighed when the phone was answered. "Its been long enough we have school tomorrow." Her eyes darting to and fro trunks and brush as they swayed and moved with wind. At least it should be wind. The phone connection cackled and hissed. "Seriously, Scott. It's time to go. I'm really freaking out. I think there may be someone here." She clutched the keys a bit tighter as she leaned forward trying to look closer at the shapes.

_Tap-tap-tap_

An embarrassing hiccup of a scream forced its way past her lips as she quickly turned around, towards the window. Smiling bashfully and guiltily she rolled down the window. "I remember very distinctly, the selling point of getting Stiles his jeep was that he wouldn't have to drag you into this." Sheriff Stilinski looked worn out as he peered in at her. His blue eyes had a few extra lines as a by product of his job and his son. Though she would never admit it aloud, the sheriff was her first and only dad crush. "Where's the second monkey?" He questioned, even going as far as to shine the flashlight in at her.

"If he's smart, from now on forever just out of reach of striking distance." She glared at the woods.

"Go. HOME. Reagan." He nodded behind him, a deputy glaring as Stiles put his hands up in surrender before sliding into the passenger side. "and take the degenerate with you."

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Starting the car she waited until the officers had left before turning briskly and smacking Stiles' arm and chest repeatedly as he tried to cower away. She may not be the strongest but her hands were boney and hurt.

The girl finally relented and sat back in her seat lips puckering a bit in thought before she finally asked, "Where's Scott?". Though she was staring straight ahead and trying to remain neutral her tone was a very familiar one. One that simply asked_ "Why are you stupid?" _

Knowing what was coming he braved it. "I lost him-"_umhff_. He flinched as her boned hand slapped his gut, instinctively curling in to protect his boys.

* * *

An hour later Scott finally stumbled through the front door wincing at the pain in his side. Turning on the hall light to get up the stairs he startled when he found his sister asleep on the bottom step, leaning against the wall for support. Guilt tore through him as he realized she had been waiting up for him, worried and ready to call the police or worse, their mother, judging by the phone limply held in her sleeping hand. When Stiles had lost his mom and his dad had checked out for a bit Stiles was very, very lonely. They both along with their mother tried to keep him occupied and busy, his ADD making him prone to panic attacks as he would suddenly be fine and then switched into overdrive as thoughts and ideas stormed his head all changing to quickly for him to really grasp them or deal with them properly. So they tried to bring him a bit of comfort.

As was such the case as when she had curled up on the couch with him as they waited for his father to pick him up, not afraid to get "Stiles Syndrome" as they all buckled down and watched cartoons. It was after this particular time he had been blind sided by a literal tackle of a hug from her as she tried not to cry. They didn't always get along but they knew that they were lucky. That they had someone there, each other, and they had and always would extend this kindness to their pretty much adopted brother.

Gently shaking her awake he smiled apologetically at her sleepy mumbles of scolding, helping her to her room to avoid her tripping over her sleeping feet. He still held this fear of her hitting her head again. He still got goosebumps when ever he remembers the cold teal room she laid in for too long. A freak accident it may have been but he'd never get over the fact his father could have stopped it. Suddenly tired himself he frustratedly rubbed his eyes as he headed towards his own room across the hall, knowing he needed to clean out his wounds before they got infected. Entering the hallway his brows furrowed as he witnessed Reagan's cats, Max and Savannah, curl into the corner to growl and hiss at him, lashing out once before taking the opportunity to dart into her room and under her bed.

It was only these grumbles and hisses that made Reagan stir, her blue eyes weakly opening to witness her brother shut her door before falling back to sleep knowing he was safe.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**This is my first Teen Wolf category. Banners and Pictures up on profile!**


	2. Wolf Moon

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Wolf Moon  
**

* * *

The gentle kneading of her lower back made Reagan wake from the sweet darkness of sleep. Though it took a few minutes of Max's purring to get her moving, the previous nights antics came back to her like a shock to the system. Rolling the bengal kitten off her back she quickly ran to her brother's room. The door suddenly flying open made Scott jump from his place in front of the sink, gagging on the toothbrush that was accidentally pushed towards the back of his throat.

"Where the hell were you!" She asked with quiet urgency. Knowing their mother had to be home by now she closed the door before confronting her brother further. Coming to lean against the bathroom door she waited for him to spit.

"I know, I'm sorry!" He put his toothbrush away before turning towards her. "I found the body, my phone got dropped in a puddle, I lost my inhaler and something _bit me_!"

"Bit you?!"

"Yeah! And then when I got out of the woods I-" Scott stopped mid sentence seeing her big eyes and worried expression. "I had to walk back to the house, so that took awhile." There was no need to give his sister a panic attack, or worse, reason to hit him, so he skimmed over that bit of information. The omission of the truth making him shift slightly.

"What do you mean you got bit by something?" She moved from the doorway to give him room to exit following him into the bedroom before taking a seat on his messy bed.

"I think I was bit by a wolf." He turned around and raised his shirt to show her clean bandage he had put on last night. With a nurse for a mom they knew without a doubt how to treat a wound and how to keep from infections.

"I don't think California has _wolves_." She smiled gently, trying not to laugh. "Are you sure you didn't just fall on a rock or bark? If it was bloody you might have just-"

"_And summertime countdown begins!" _Their mothers voice carried through the door.

Reagan stopped as soon as the door opened, Melissa McCall's bright smile only faltering a bit in surprise of the both of them not only up but together. Entering high school the two had gone different directions, different friends and different social groups, however since her daughter's break up they had once more grown closer to the way they were before. Her oldest baby's pain was unwanted but the same could not be said about the outcome.

"Well, this certainly saves some time." Melissa grinned. "Breakfast and pictures in 45 minutes!"

"_Mom!" _The two groaned. Every first day of school was family breakfast followed by a couple photos. However, seeing as their mother had taken to double and on rare occasions, triple shifts, they didn't want her awake any longer than needed.

"Time's ticking. Pictures happening dressed or not and breakfast will be eaten before you leave!" She warned.

Knowing her mother wouldn't hesitate to catch her in a acne mask she headed towards her own bathroom to get ready for the day.

This was the first day she saw her ex, this was the day she had to look her best. She may be a mess since her break up but she didn't have to show it. Fake it till you make it, right? She decided on a loose tank top, nothing to restricting to show the bit of weight she had gained over the summer but just enough to show some of that c-cup cleavage she was blessed with. Pulling on a pair of jeans from her collection she quickly slid on flats, before racing down the stairs with the feeling the year would turn out to be anything but what she expected.

* * *

Taking the seat in the furthest corner of the room Reagan allowed her bag to slide off her shoulder and onto the floor next to her. Placing down the binder already in her arms she smiled at classmates and friends politely as the rest of the class entered. The smile was quickly dimmed when Stiles ran and beat another student to the seat in front of her, her brother following one up and across from him as class began. She slyly looked around the room through her curtain of hair as she pretended to get out a pencil. Thankfully neither Danny or Jackson were in the class with them.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Reagan rolled her eyes when Scott looked back at Stiles and her, knowing Stiles would be bouncing around all day with giddy excitement and pride. "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened."

"There's a serial-killer targeting young girls in the woods." Stiles whispered back at her. She kicked the back of his seat in front of her to make him turn back around. He was just doing it to freak her out, knowing she went running through the preserve ever other day or so in order to maintain her muscle tone for track in the off season. Though she had to admit it did scare her a bit, she had been having bad vibes every time she got to close to a treeline lately. And as Beacon Hills was located smack-dab in the middle of what was once a giant forest, they were completely surrounded, the outer suburbs and town dotted with massive parks trickled in woods. It made her quiet anxious.

"-Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk for the semester." Reagan picked up the packet and opened it up, barely listening as he read aloud the front page for her eyes had wondered to the window next to her. Across the field, and behind the parking lot rest the forest once more. Her eyes glanced at them a few times before turning her attention back to the papers. Though maybe to focused. Her heart beat slowed, her breathing became shallow and for a few moment it felt like she shut down, like finding a spot on the wall and just...fading away.

The room had gone silent accept for the occasional tap and scratch coming from Mr. Wilkson's chalk. Leaving her to enter a daze or utter and complete distraction until the large room door gave a resounding click and creak.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Reagan looked over at the new girl once snazzy-dresser, pretty face, and the look of Snow White made Reagan estimate she'd be hunted down by Lydia by the end of the day. "Ms. McCall, be so kind as to pass out the books behind you." Reagan nodded in silent agreement before reaching on top of the shelve. Five hundred feet away, a shadowy figure retreating further back into the trees.

* * *

For most, the first day had passed quickly, a deception of the days to come. This applied mainly to the majority of students already clearing out for the parking lot, ready and eager to go home for one final night of no homework what so ever. Small clusters of students still lingered, getting ready to begin their extra-curricular activities.

"She's doing it again." Alicia, a friend and track member smiled as she walked up to Stiles.

Behind him stood the McCall siblings. Though while the boys leaned against the lockers, watching the new girl and Stiles reason for living chat, Reagan stood facing her open locker, eyes staring intently yet distantly at the book in her hand, Kafka's _The Metamorphosis_. While Lydia put on this ditzy and see through act in order not to intimidate her boyfriend, Reagan often got a bad rep for spacing out sometimes like now.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Alicia look back behind her at the now growing group of school leaders.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles shrugged before turning to the other girl. "Wait, why aren't you herding?" Alicia couldn't help but grin when Stiles nudged Reagan, starting her back up again as she calmly put the book in the locker and closed it. It reminded her of the way her father would hit the computer when it froze to get it back to work.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment." Reagan locked her locker. "Though I know you've barely even been kissed, I'll o ahead and teach you something. Breaking up in high school is like a divorce. I keep the friends I had before I went into the relationship and he keeps the friends he had before the relationship. I've also lost half my wardrobe and my cats are acting out." She frowned remembering the lack of comfy guy clothes she could no longer wear to bed nor cuddle up in, the thought of the guy that used to cuddle her making her chest twinge painfully.

"You've got practice. And I have to meet my guidance counselor." She walked away without another word the three turning to follow her with their eyes before looking back at the popular group. The clear reason while she had all but tuck and run stood there in Lydia's herd. Making eye contact with Scott before nervously smiling, Danny Māhealani looked towards his ex girlfriends smoke trail before turning back around and heading towards practice. Scott had a feeling his sister wouldn't be there cheering them on today.

* * *

Reagan knocked on Ms. Kyel's door frame. With a smile the late 60s woman took off her glasses and gestured for the girl to take a seat. "Hello, Reagan. I just wanted to talk to you about the course load you've decided to tackle this year."

"What about it?"

"You're taking 4 advanced and honors courses out of your 5 classes. That's certainly ambitious." Reagan immediately jumped on the defense feeling underestimated once more.

"I have all the required needs, GPA, recommendations-"

"Did you tell all your teachers you'd be doing this many?"

"Well, no..." She tried not to look at her hands.

"If you had I'm sure one or two would have held back. Reagan, ambition is great, follow through is even better, but spinning these many plates at once is dangerous. And from what I hear you have a job as well?"

"I work at a gas station which barley gets any customers. I do the majority of my homework there."

"And you're mother's a nurse as well, graveyard shifts. I suppose that means you have to do a lot to help around the house as well." Reagan didn't like where she was going with this. "You're a sophomore-"

"I'm almost 18."

"Still a sophomore." Ms. Kyel looked at Reagan, observing the girl in front of her. "Is your age what this is about? There's no reason to put pressure on yourself, Reagan. Accidents like that which happened are out of your control and so are the consequences. As a group your doctors and mother decided it would be best to keep you out of school and have you start again. And most adopted children feel the same level of pressure to live up to expectations. I'm telling you now, you are not doing yourself any good stressing and stretching." The counselor's sympathy seeped into Reagan who quickly looked away."I'm gonna give you a chance to pick a class by the end of the week to transfer out of."

"That's really not necessary I have everything planned out. Times, work schedule, estimated homework blocks. Really I'm going to be fine." Reagan picked her bag up off the floor and began to backtrack out of the office.

"You may think so, but unexpected things happen Ms. McCall. Things pop up that you never think would that take away from your school priority."

"No offense, Ms. Kyel, but it's Beacon Hills, what else could I possibly have to worry about?"

* * *

"Alright, starting to worry now." Reagan huffed. She had a feeling Scott really wasn't paying attention to where he was leading them, too involved in recounting the story of his magnificence at practice. She was proud. So very proud, and even very much more surprised, yet she knew no matter how good he did, the athletic department would never allow Coach to put a severely asthmatic kid on the field. Speaking of which, the brand new $80 inhaler they were meant to be searching for was yet to be even discussed by anyone but her. At least she and Scott were looking for it. Stiles only seemed interested when the words "dropped it next to the body" were uttered. Knowing she would take the ass chewing from their mother if they had to order him a new one just days after getting it spurred her into agreeing to enter the woods.

"And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to. Smell things-"

"Smell things, like what?"

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket and the skittles in your bag" Stiles muttered to himself before pulling out a piece of gum from the bottom of one of his pockets, promptly tossing it into Reagan's bag.

"So this all started with a bite?"

"By a wolf?"

"In California?"

"Where there are no wolves."

Scott stopped to look back at his two best friends, hating it when they synched up to gang up on him. Shaking his head he turned back around and moved their direction slightly to towards the west.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?!"

"Then I call your room when you die. don't worry we'll have a wake, we'll cry, you'll be dearly missed."

"You know what? I think I've heard of this." Stiles tisked.

"No, you haven't!" Reagan called. "Are we close?" She tried to divert the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Are you serious?" Scott stopped dead along with Stiles.

"Yeah."

"NO!" Reagan voiced over. She was already supposed to have gone and gotten her paycheck now here she was stuck in the middle of the woods waiting for them to focus.

"It's called lycanthropy."

"What is that! Is that bad?!" Scott gulped.

Unable to resist she rolled her eyes and walked away a bit farther into the direction they were heading. Taking careful steps she made her way mainly gracefully down a hill. Looking back and up she realized her brother and Stiles were out of sight. Her hand tightened up, as her body gave little warning signs. Once more a small panic rose in her chest as the fall leaves crunched under her brothers feet. Only problem was they didn't sound like they were coming from over the hill. No, these were much closer. Slowly taking stock of her surroundings Reagan began to breath deeply to keep herself calm, afraid any moment would be the one where it shows a serial killer with an ax right in the corner of her vision.

"-trying to melt all the silver I can find it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Reagan turned around to see the buffoons emerge from atop the hill. The feeling of eyes on her fading away, or maybe it was just paranoia influenced by Stiles sinister comments earlier that day.

Moving just a bit towards the right of her, Scott began searching the ground for the small white inhaler. "I could of sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running..." Joining him in the search Reagan began shifting through the ocean of fallen leaves. The wind late last night shaking entire trees almost bare.

"Maybe the killer came back and moved the body?"

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

"Keep looking." Reagan chided. So intent on shifting through the leaves, a new presence went unnoticed by all but Stiles who quickly alerted the others.

"Rae..." The buzz-cuted boy's voice made her look up, his gesture to her right made her follow.

"Geh!" She took a step back, her heart stamping her chest as the stranger followed with a step forward. In a slight cat and mouse game they moved in sync. Taller than all of them and broader too, his near scowling face was rather off putting.

"What are you doing here?" Another and another he continued to approach for ever step Reagan took backwards, until he stood mere inches away from where she had originally been. Reagan herself had taken the cowards way out and tried to remain close to the other two. "This is private property."

"Uh sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles tried to apologize. An old defense mechanism kicked in and Reagan immediately straightened up as she shielded her brothers. Much in the way she had when in trouble as youths.

"There's no sign or gate." His eyes flickered to her sizing her up once before turning back to look at Scott.

The light eyes seemed familiar to her as she gave her own once over. He didn't scream serial killer. Though there appeared to be no hatchet or chainsaw in sight, he was big enough to easily make him menacing. She suddenly wished she was wearing a jacket while under his cold stare.

"We were just looking for something but...uh forget it."

In a snap he had thrown something at Scott, the boy catching it easily with his blossoming talents before looking at it. Reagan's eyes lingered on the blue and white inhaler before going back to the now retreating back of the stranger.

"Do we know him?" Reagan finally turned towards Stiles who had kept him mouth partly open.

"Dude! That's Derek Hale!" He slapped her shoulder with the back of his hand, her own annoyed retaliation swiftly following while looking back, only to find him completely disappeared. "He's only a few years older than you."

"I remember." was the quiet and mumbled response.

Scott however didn't remember at all and looked towards Stiles for help. "His family all burned to death in a fire, like, 6 years ago."

The Hale House Fire was a headline that ran for months as police and journalist all wondered what had caused the fire to take over 11 lives in one night. Stiles however was wrong. In one of the most unfortunate incidents the night of the fire had been the night the Hales had held a family reunion of sorts. In a single night the town would never forget an entire blood line had nearly been wiped off the map. The only survivors being chased out of town by haunting memories and questioning gazes. After all, the Hale family was wealthy to begin with, but the sudden deaths and subsequent life insurance policies of multiple family members and left those who were conveniently out of the house more than enough to live on.

Reagan stared at the spot where he was faintly remembering once seeing a younger him. Years older than her, they weren't friends or even acquaintances. She knew him from one memory: the night his family died. Though hazy from the years passed she remembered a drastically different Hale than the one who had apparently returned. "He had a little sister your age, Carly, I think.", was sadly mumbled.

Seeing his sister begin to fade Scott hit her arm with the back of his hand, like always she immediately came back and changed the topic. "I'm late picking up my check and you're late for work. Move it Hardy boys." The brushed her hair back behind her ear before pushing a still standing Stiles back towards the trail.

* * *

The next day started out on a bad note. Scott hadn't been there when she woke up, nor was he at school when she showed up. Based on Stiles own questioning gaze and shrugged shoulders it was safe to say he didn't know either. However it was after second period that had her spinning...

"Scott! Where the hell are you?! I've covered for you twice now but you miss another class they're calling mo-" She wasn't able to finish as Stiles came up behind her and plucked the phone from her hand

"Dude, if your not here for fourth period you can't go to practice. Coach is deciding first line TODAY!" He nervously ran a hand over his buzz cut ruffling the barely there hair. Pulling back her phone and pushing him away from her she gave him one final warning of the wrath of their mother.

The crowd dispersing around them, Stiles headed into his next class while Reagan headed across campus. Checking her messages nervously (mainly for a howler from their mother) she turned to into a different hall nearly falling flat on her face as she stumbled over someones feet.

Smelling Armani cologne, she hesitated in opening her eyes sinking in a bit farther into the familiar embrace of arms out of habit.

"Are you okay?" She flinched slightly before giving a stressed smile and straightening up to step out of his embrace.

"Yeah." Danny and her both eased back a bit while the awkwardness grew. He hadn't talked to her since...

"You know Lydia's having her back to school party tomorrow. You should come!"

"I -I can't. I've got, uh, work tomorrow so..." She played with the silver bangles on her wrist a clear sign she was uncomfortable.

"Come on, you can call in sick like you used to!" He smiled trying to get her to come. He had hoped it would be as easy as it used to be. Hold her hand, smile, and beg her to come hang out with him and Jackson. But it just wasn't the same.

"Yeah, I wish a lot of things were how they used to be." Was her quiet response. Danny frowned in understanding looking to the side as the warning bell rang. "I should get to class." She began to move only to twitch as she almost turned to give him a kiss goodbye. However he had already begun walking in the other direction his slumped shoulders matching her own.

"Please don't kill me!" She startled and came face to face with her twitchy brother.

"Oh, you're brave!" She scoffed a laugh. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"The woods." A beat passed in total silence as Reagan just stared at him open mouth and one eye scrunched.

"Why!"

"I _don't_ know."

The late bell cut the conversation short. "This will be finished!" She called out as the younger sibling took off in a mad dash towards his class. His sister's warning of his asthma unnoticed as he effortlessly ran without wheezing.

* * *

Friday was bitter sweet for the students of Beacon Hills High. As they exited their last class of the day they were left with the knowledge that next week began the start of "their future short comings" as her student government teacher had so sweetly put it. Having decided to put aside her pride, Reagan had wished Danny and her brother luck before handing Stiles a magazine for the bench and heading home to clean and fix their mother dinner.

"Oh, that smells magnificent!" Her mother greeted her. Melissa kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "You should have woken me up." She scolded McCall had never been a conventional mother but like any mother she wanted to spend as much time with her kids in between their different schedules. A nagging fear had begun to grow that one day she would wake up and her children would be grown, her daughter already seeming to be half way out the door as she tried so hard to responsible and 'average' s age 18 began to creep up on her.

"I gotta get ready. Put on a something, kay!"

Cutting the meatloaf and reheating the baked potatoes Reagan put on Netflix and selected an old episode of SNL to watch with her mom before she had to go in for her shift. The house clean, her homework done, and dinner literally plated and ready to eat she finally grabbed her own plate and slinked into the couch. Soon after her mother joined her.

"How was you day?"

"Good."

"Do your homework?"

"Yep."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No" Her eyes shifted briefly to her mother, thinking of her brother.

"If you don't respond with more than one word I swear, I will stick you with this fork." Her mother warned.

"I love you." She laughed, playfully leaning away when her mother pounced on her placing a firm kiss to her dark blonde scalp with a vocal "Mwah!".

Reagan rolled her eyes, happy to be saved when Scott ran upstairs with only a "Hi, mom!"

"Hi to you too little brother, no! Go head and ignore me, not like I made dinner or anything!" The girl called back. Her mother smoothed her hair before taking their plates and heading up the stairs to give him the third degree on his date. Her energy drained and a hot meal filling her tummy she made her self comfortable on the couch and dozed off to the sound of Steve Martin. Not feeling her mother place a blanket over her or a kiss to her forehead before leaving for work.

* * *

Reagan had woken up hours later when the blanket became to hot for her. It was now beginning to be light out. Playing another episode she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes knowing she was supposed to wait up fro Scott to make sure he didn't break their mothers curfew, too late for that... Of course she wouldn't tell her he had, but his sudden disappearance and complete disregard for his asthma had her worried for different reasons. It wouldn't be long until she heard the key in the door, and the hall light turn on. The smile on Reagan's face fell, the question of how his date went dying on her lips. Her brother stood behind the couch, Stiles behind him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and worried feeling the tension and fright like it was palpable. Her brother was worried and scared, and that instantly transferred to her.

"Promise you won't hit me?" Scott swallowed.

"No..."

Taking a seat next to her, he told her _everything_.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_


	3. Second Chance at First Line

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 3:**

**************Second Chance at First Line**

* * *

Saturday had been almost numb, a blur of emotions and words and Stiles' flailing hands as his ADD kept him moving and cutting in throughout the story. It was a joke a first, at least that's what she told herself. But as the day continued it had become completely clear that this was real.

Her brother was a werewolf...

...and there were people trying to kill him.

When their mother had come in and found them all after her shift, they had quickly split apart. Stiles going home, Scott going to bed, and Reagan sitting out on the porch. She curled up on the large wicker bench, staring out at the street as people left for errands and dates, the world spinning on as she entered one of her dazes staring at the flowers that rose just above the edge of the bottom of the porch.

A sudden realization of a dark form in front of her had her snapping out of her daze and slowly looking up.

There stood Derek Hale, his face stoic and staring straight at her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare deeper and deeper for each step he took up the porch. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket he seemed indifferent to her best glare.

"Why are you here?"

His eyes rolled up, eying the roof of the porch. "Just testing something."

"Well stop."

"I'm not the bad guy here." He looked back down at her.

"No? Don't pretend you're the good guy either, Derek." She shook her head in apathy, unaware the small stab it gave him. "He told me everything."

"Then you know I saved his life." He frowned, returning her stoic glare.

In a moment of silence Derek looked into her blue eyes. The two searching eachother's faces. Reagan was not one to jump to conclusion. Often considered "soft" she tried to give people the benefit of the doubt. God knows she needed it after her accident but no one had ever done what Derek had done. He had placed her baby brother in this whole other dangerous world. One she didn't know how to protect him from which in turn made her frustrated and angry. And she was lashing out at him.

"Hey, I'm- Hello!" Melissa McCall noticed the unknown man standing in front of her daughter. Reagan fumed when he had the nerve to actually smile. Glancing back and forth between them her mother raised her eyebrows before beginning to close the door. "Sorry, uh, just giving you a heads up! I'm making pancakes so don't be too long. Okay?"

Waiting for her mother to close the door, she looked back at Derek only to find him already out of sight.

She didn't know how much she'd grow to resent him doing that in the years to come...

* * *

Monday came a went, her sudden immersion in her course load keeping her too busy to think all day. However as soon as she had put away books and closed her locker she immediately began searching for her brother. A choice had been made, one that would likely end up with her wanting to kick herself later. She was going to lacrosse practice to watch her brother. Why the hell they had decided Sunday not to tell their mother was beyond her. It wasn't like the bullies when they were eight. No, this was something Reagan didn't know how to protect him from and certainly not on their own.

Fiddling with the inhaler in her jean pocket she sucked in a courageous breath before heading to the boys locker room. She waited till it was clear, not hearing any of the showers running, and found her brother and the other one.

"So, I'm not sure if werewolves use inhalers but I thought it would be better safe than sorry." She held out the blue and white plastic. Noticing his face she turned to Stiles who informed her of his second chance with Allison. Mixed emotions settled in her gut, her own experience with first love having left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't want her brother to go through that.

"Are you nervous?" She grinned at the dazed boy, "Because even though she's clearly out of your league-!"

"No."

"No?" She couldn't help but echo.

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?" Stiles couldn't seem to wrap his head around it either.

"Shot me."

"...with a crossbow." Reagan's voice gained a hint of disbelief.

"Allison's father?!" Stiles looked like he was thinking to hard.

"Yes, _her father_! Oh, my god." Scott began to hyperventilate as Stiles started slapping him with his mitt-ed hand.

"He didn't recognize you, right?"

"Does she know about him? Does she know about _you_?" Reagan demanded. A whistle blew from outside, signaling the start of practice, though only Stiles paid attention.

Scott began to blubber dryly as his face twisted up and he repeatedly whined, "He's gonna kill me."

Not knowing what else to do she put the inhaler into his mouth and made him take a deep breath while she pressed it. It seemed to calm him down a bit on instinct while Stiles began pushing his pads and uniform at him.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay?"

"What no! Stiles, priorities!" Her righteous anger went ignored as she was dragged out so he could get dressed. The second the locker room door closed she hit him in the arm, hard enough to have him flinch.

With a huff she pulled her dirty blonde hair into a pony tail, eyes glancing around on her way to the bleachers. Practice seemed all the normal lulling Reagan into a false sense of Déjà vu when memories of watching and waiting for Danny came back to her, making her heart twinge.

She would sit next to Lydia talking about the classes they had together or promising to go shopping or just flat out hinting of how their boyfriend was the best. When Danny would stop a shot she'd clap and 'whoo' getting to see his face light up as he looked at her through the mask. This big grin that nearly split his face, that was directed solely towards her.

"Rae!" Her head snapped back seeing Stiles help, or force, her brother away from the huddle on the field. With speed surprising herself she quickly followed. Seeing him crouched on the floor she immediately tried to pull his face mask off, years of preparing for severe asthma attacks making her run on auto.

The image that followed would forever be burned into her brain, and any doubt she had over the severity of their situation was thrown out the window.

Her entire body jutted with shock as her brothers brown eyes were replaced with a pure gold. "Get away from me!" He growled with four sharp teeth, the muscles around his mouth twitching, just waiting to take a bite.

She stumbled over her wedged heels and instantly began crawling backwards. Stiles helped her up and pushed for her to run as they circled the lockers back towards the door.

Scott had made his way to the lockers, pouncing and jumping until cornering them. Reagan's wedges, though fashionable were not made for running, and as soon as they got to the door she slipped on the smooth surface of the locker room floor. On the ground, she let out a small scream as Scott descended upon her. Stiles Adderall intake was finally doing some good as he acted quickly and sprayed him down with the fire extinguisher.

Crawling backwards and scurrying behind the corner she tried to catch her breath. She heard her brother call for them, ask what happened, and Stiles quickly obliging to tell him. She heard Stiles convince him not to play in the game, explaining to him the dangers of his pulse rising, all which was heard through the echoing pounding of her heart against her ribs. Standing on shaking legs she pulled herself up, standing in the doorway.

"But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore."

* * *

Seeing their mother between their rooms made Reagan take out her headphones and close her Advanced Chem book.

"Hey, you two. Late shift again for me. But, I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Melissa smiled at her children.

"No, Mom, you can't."

"I can and I will! Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Not completely." She looked around the room as Reagan took a seat on top of her brother's outstretched legs. Reminding Melissa of a time when the children were inseparable. It was glade to see them back that way. Reagan herself looked out Scott's window knowing that she had been taking a fifth of each of her paychecks to put away for Scott and her's college fund.

"Hey, whats wrong with your eyes?" Both sibling quickly straightened up, Scott near toppling his sister when he near effortlessly pulled his up half up off the bed. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?" She looked from one child to the other.

"Homework." They both replied.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Their mother gave an uneasy laugh. Her children were bright, but Reagan had an almost unnatural determination to her. And the way she studied and ran through homework assignments like nothing sometimes had her worried Stiles wasn't the only one taking his Adderall. Not to mention the way she spaced out. But her daughter had earned her trust, her son however seemed to be changing quiet a lot.

"Right now?"

"_Right now?!_ I'm sorry what do you mean, Right now? Have you_ ever_ taken drugs?"

"Have _you_?"

"You do know we've seen your Grateful Dead concert shirt?" Reagan's brows rose up in challenge.

"I liked it better when you were against each other." Their mother tisked, backing out of the room. "Get some sleep, both of you!"

Waiting for their mother to leave Reagan quickly got off her brother, slapping the back of his head as she walked out.

"What the hell!?" He hissed rubbing his head

"That's for trying to kill me, you jerk!" She called over her shoulder, already in her own bathroom.

Through the noise of her shower and the music from her phone speakers, she didn't hear her brother's life being threatened a mere 60 feet away. Had she'd have known what was gonna happen Friday night, she would have hit them both with the bat.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really doing this. You know this is such a BOY thing to do!" Reagan rolled her eyes in irritation. They were digging up a body. Correction: half a body. On Derek Hale's front yard. How the hell did she get here, again?

"You're supposed to be look out. So, look! Out there!" He waved his finger around the front premises in the direction of the private road and trails. For the first ten minute she did. Her blue eyes stayed alert as they roamed around the forests edge until they just stopped. Her eyes shifted towards the shell of a house. One last glance at the still pitch black road before entering it.

Her footsteps creaked and cracked the worn and damaged floor boards. Eying what was left of what might have once been the grand staircase she made her way into the large open area next to her. She was drawn towards the boarded up glass door, two set of french doors that made up most of the wall and opened up to the large wrap around porch. She could only imagine how beautiful it must have been during the setting sun of spring, the vast trees outside bright green under the California sunshine. It looked as if all of the windows had been blocked by reused wood that no longer offered any value as what ever it was before. Her fingers traced the wood carefully, realizing it was hard to catch her breath as she felt the chard wood under her fingertips. Knowing she never did well with large amounts of dust she quickly made her way out sight a sudden fear and panic gripping her as the door slightly caught, the wood warped from years of neglect. Prying it open with a bit to much gusto she made her way quickly down the stairs, not panting but taking large deep breaths to get air she felt she'd been deprived of.

Hearing the boys walking she approached not paying attention to what was in the hole with the pure intention of telling them they needed to leave. The stood tall over her as she entered it's shadow in the moonlight, a sharp chill running through her spine.

"What the hell is that?" She asked Stiles, taking notice of the new (though filthy) rope in his hands along with a purple wildflower.

"Guys..." Reagan stood between her brother and Stiles looking down into the hole only to cover her mouth with her hands, muffling a scream that threatened to escape.

There was the upper half of Jane Doe. Her eyes staring straight at them... eyes that would take months to get out of her nightmares.

* * *

"Are you excited!?" Melissa bumped hips with her daughter.

"Not as much as you." Regan laughed. Her mother slung an arm over her should pulling her close as they brought their popcorn and drinks to the bleachers. Reagan smiled tightly as Sheriff Stilinski sat next to them, her mother offering up some of their popcorn. The game had begun, but Scott's chance seemed to have already ended. Not a single member was passing him the ball. His patience was waning and much like Reagan's nails, his fuse was getting shorter by the minute. Hearing Lydia and Allison cheer and hold up a sign for Jackson gave Reagan a nervous twitch as she muttered how quickly this would end in death.

One of her's or Stiles' prayers must have worked as Scott managed to keep his cool. Looking at her mother clapping and jumping up and down made her forget for a moment what could go wrong. She was here, with both of them, smiling, and happy, and having what looked to be the time of her life as she barely held back in shouting "that's my son!". Since yesterday, Reagan allowed herself a laugh as she two watched Scott score goal after goal after (technical) goal, down to the game winning shot. She stood tall on the bleachers as everyone cleared off to congratulate or head home. Looking around she couldn't see Scott anywhere, and neither apparently could their mother.

"Alright, I'm gonna warm up the car. Be quick!" She kissed her daughter head before heading off, a grin still plastered on her face as other parents congratulated her in passing. She was just _so happy_.

The older McCall heard the sheriff on the phone instantly becoming just as worried as Stiles when he hushed them in disbelief. Turning and walking somewhere a bit off he wasn't are the teens could still hear them as he repeated and questioned little bits of information. Putting it together was clear.

A familial DNA match to Derek had brought up the identification of Laura Hale, a victim of an animal attack, who had only been taken home to be buried.

Reagan's blood ran cold as they both heard something even worse than that. _"Now that he's been released..._"

Stiles was gone before Reagan even had the chance to fully turn around, already darting to the locker room. Telling the Sheriff she'd make sure he got home safe she herself tried to briskly but calmly walk towards the growing source of her problems. For once Scott was growing up to be the pain in the ass little brother he should have been long-ago.

_"Hale?_" Scott nearly yelped.

"Derek's sister..." Stile clarified just as Reagan walked in.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Uh-" The two boys looked at Reagan, knowing when she puckered her lips like that she was about to scold them.

"There's a free pissed off werewolf that want's to kill you...and that was _before_ you dug up his dead sister and got him arrested."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Pack Mentality

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 4:**

**Pack Mentality**

* * *

Lunch was a time for eating and cramming. First there were the scribblers, students who took the 55 minutes to finish or copy an assignment or two do the following periods. Second were the flippers, students who leafed through entire chapters of text books fast enough to shed their fingers tips in preparation for an enclosing test. Then there were the chatters, the by far loudest and happiest of them all, who took the time to catch up and talk with friends between the bites and swallows of food shoved in their mouth. And last, and also least, were the nappers: the desperate and weary of them all who took 45 out of the 55 minutes to purely sleep...or at least try to.

With her face flat against the cool table top, one guess as to which group Reagan McCall had decided to join this lunch. Sadly, her brother and best friend seemed to have gone a different direction.

"Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Her brother's voice made her cringe, followed by the scrapping of chair and echoing of plastic trays hitting table as he decided to take the seat across from her.

"Shhh" was muffled by the table.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that."

"I don't not know it."

"SH. It's a non verbal request for silence, a much politer version of Shut. Up." Reagan was running on caffeine fumes as it was, the fact that not an hour ago they had learned of Scott's connection to the bus attack outside had turned a headache into a full blown migraine.

"What's with you?"

"Six hours of work and four of homework left me with two to sleep. Not that it was even really sleep as I kinda just laid in there bed thinking of what horrible people we are." She meant the fact they had all but dug up Laura Hale with smiles. And apparently Stiles knew it.

"We were looking for evidence."

"We desecrated a grave!" She reprimanded. "If someone dug up half your corpse I'd be pretty pissed too." Reagan shrugged in an "all I'm saying" manner.

"Well you're gonna have even more nightmares when we find out I mauled some guy!"

"You didn't do it!" Reagan snapped. Stiles pushed her, the both of them giving her looks as attention turned towards them. "You didn't, Scott. It's not who you are, and that kind of thing doesn't change over night...werewolf bite of not!" She cut off his argument. It still wasn't enough to reassure him, apparently.

Scott gave a pathetic groan, just taking it as new evidence. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No you're not canceling, okay? Tell him!"

The two looked towards Reagan who gave a little sigh while rolling her eyes. "You need to go out with Allison."

"What?" and "Ha!" were the two outcries.

"You can't just cancel your entire life, Scott. We'll figure it out. We'll do something! I'm not gonna let you miss out on life because you dumb asses have yet to realize I'm always right."

"How can you say that!" Scott's eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip beginning to stick out as he stared in betrayal at his sister.

"I know you don't realize it, but sometimes you have suffer through bad spot till you get to the good. Stiles is right, quitting on Allison isn't going to help you, it's just going to make you more miserable."

"You haven't even met her." He grumbled, though the inside ecstatic that his sister was pro-date.

"I have a feeling I'm about to." Was the girl's cryptic reply before she took the apple off Stiles tray.

The boys didn't have to wait long, as a beat later Lydia placed her tray down next to Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles nearly sputtered.

"Pack mentality." She whispered to Stiles. She leaned into him, the two observing the others coming their way like wild animals on a safari. "She's here because Allison, the newest member of her pack, will surely try and sit with Scotty-boy. And since packs don't disperse or leave members behind..." Reagan trailed off and sat back to watch as one by one the other members of Jackson and Lydia's clique took over the table around them. Including, but not limited too the people she once cared about and the boy she had first loved. As Danny look a seat on the other side of Stiles, Reagan lowered in her chair a bit, missing the exchange between Stiles and Danny, the other boy trying hard to make eye contact only to be blocked by Stiles ever moving form.

"Get up." Jackson, the high ruler of them all, demanded to the ass that was called Harrison. Since all the years she had known him she couldn't remember a time Jackson wasn't head of a lunch table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Reagan couldn't help but smile and give a little snort of laughter. Danny quickly glanced at her before once more before giving Stiles the cold shoulder, despite the smile he sent his way.

"You're Reagan, right?" Allison smiled sweetly, turning Reagan's attention.

"Yeah. Scott's sister. We're in the same English class."

"Danny's told me a lot about you." She grinned. Some at the table rolled their eyes, others tensed, and a few, like Danny and Reagan, blushed.

"Oh." Was Reagan's only reply, slightly shocked by the fact her brother hadn't said much yet Danny had. Allison nodded and smiled politely not pressing the issue in fear it would make her uncomfortable but it seems to already have.

"So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack...probably a cougar?" Danny quickly changed the topic of conversation away knowing Harrison was about to say something stupid to upset Reagan. He just loved to get a rise out of her.

"I heard mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected her boyfriend. Reagan began to count in her mind how long it would take her to play dumb in order to make her boyfriend feel smarter. 2,3 - "Isn't it?" Reagan rolled her eyes and turned away to cover her smile. She had a special bit of hate for Lydia Martin, but that was a whole different story...

"Who cares?"

Cursing the group under her breath she let rested her head in her hands, and let her hair curtain her face. She didn't care about the conspiracy theories or "might have been"s. All she cared about was trying to get enough sleep not to fall out of her chair next class.

And for a good few minutes she was able to be lulled by the talking around her, even drowning out the video Stiles was playing.

It wasn't until Scott mentioned he knew the driver that her head shot up. In a quick glance shared by Stiles and her, it was becoming a bit worrying just how much Scott might have been connected to this. He had, after all, nearly gone for her throat not that long ago. Her initial shock and clumsiness might have resulted in her own death had Stiles not been there to snap him out of it.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia was the first to break the tense silence after the revelation. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night!?" She gleefully turned towards her brother and Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison cleared her throat from the bite she had nearly choked on.

"Watch, and learn." Reagan whispered to Stiles with a smirk.

And they did, observing the head bitch insert herself into the weaker couples date, dragging the alpha male in with her. No one other than Lydia looked quite happy about the "hang out". Her brother was a bit slower on the uptake but Stiles couldn't help but run his hand over his face, and try desperately to advert his eyes.

Reagan herself was enjoying watching the implosion, silently welcoming her brother into the battlefield that was high school dating. The strong offense was always a must, but defense against intruders was as equally as important. So she sat back and let her brother "let live, and let learn" as he so dimly asked Allison what she thought. The new girl wouldn't dare rock the boat with her new friends and so naively responded with the death sentence of, "Sounds like fun."

"Know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Well than who are we to stop you." Reagan smiled politely. Stiles nudged her leg under the table knowing she tended to be snarky when she was tired, and judging by her near untouched food, cranky from hunger too.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia nearly begged.

Scott looked to his sister and best friend with wide eyes to help. Stiles however, continues to cram now Reagan's uneaten fries in his mouth as he shrugged and shook his head. Any input he had was sure to be ignored by the other couple. So unable to refuse Scott's puppy dog eyes, the ones he seemed to pull out for just her and their mom, she tried to interject.

"I th-"

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged Jackson's rebuttal, cutting of Reagan. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of." Reagan tried not to laugh remembering the brutal fall he had taken when he was eight. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

All smiles and silent chuckles stopped. Reagan stared at her brother with a mixture of disbelief and pity. He had pretty much walked onto a landmine. Just a mater of time before it blew up in his face.

Hearing the warning bell that lunch was coming to a close, Reagan was the first out of the door and into the hallway. As her brother came out she smacked him harshly on his shoulder, telling him how stupid that was.

"You're a terrible bowler!"

"I know!" Scott's eyes scrunched up as he recoiled in anguish. "I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into a group date thing-"

"Damn, that phrase..._Hang Out_!" Reagan sighed in disappointment, her brother had walked into a trap, and know had to find a way to crawl out of it.

"You don't hand out with hot girls, okay? It's like death! Once you're hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend. Case in point: this one." Stiles thumb was flung at Reagan's direction. "You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't.-" Reagan let her brother vent as they continued through the school, ignoring Stiles pestering abut Danny. "-I ask Allison out on a date, and now we're hanging out. I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now...

now I'm late for work!" He groaned in irritation as he checked his phone, quickly picking up speed before near sprinting towards his bike. Hopefully he'd remember to leave on time in order to get back before his free period ended.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't- _am I attractive to gay guys_?!" Stiles called through out the hall, his voice echoing but to late for Scott to address. "You didn't answer my question." The boy turned towards Reagan.

"No, you're way too needy... as demonstrated by the fact people are now staring at us." Her blue eyes shifted behind his shoulder and Stiles quickly spun only to see the majority of the student body that lines and littered the halls staring at them.

"_Oops._"

* * *

Later that night, Melissa McCall positively beamed when she spotted her children with, hopefully, a hot meal.

"Are my beautiful, talented, and wonderful children actually bringing me dinner?"

"His idea." Reagan smiled sweetly, she barley winced at the kick he sent to her shin. She was just supposed to pick him up from work, not be dragged into his shenanigans. How he managed to convince her to drive him was beyond her. Hopefully he'd grow out of the puppy eyes soon enough.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." He presented the tupperware of Swiss-chicken, peas and potatoes.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving...most conniving little con artist ever." Scott's smile dropped while Reagan's grew. She was trying her hardest not to laugh in his face. Her mother and her had played this game before she got her own car. If it didn't work then, it wouldn't work now. "You are _so_ not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom!" Scott tried to laugh it off.

"What? They're a curfew, no car. But I will take this" She plucked the container from his frozen hands, smiling at the extra breadcrumbs Reagan had put in for her. Her eyes widened as she remembered. "And you, aren't off the hook either. I don't want you working tomorrow."

"What!" It was Reagan's jaw that dropped while Scott stared at her. They would suffer together apparently. "Curfew is for a reason. Working alone in a gas station in the dark woods is not gonna happen. I'm not letting your body end up on an episode of Dateline or 48 hours!" Melissa scoffed at her daughter's look of disbelief. "Love you."

"Love you too." The two droned in synch. The equal levels of dismay were clear as they shuffled out. It wasn't until she glanced behind her to wave at one of her mothers friend, that she realized her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Damn." She cursed, quickly making her way back to the nurses station. Finding the nurses station empty she looked around and waited, having no clue where to begin in looking for him.

In her time waiting, her attention wondered to the woman waiting in the smaller waiting area for the floor. The teen tried to keep her gaze averted, it was rude to stare, but the little whimpers and hollow moaning behind the red head woman's handkerchief kept bring back her attention. She slipped effortlessly into another daze, time seeming to slow around her completely before Scott nearly ran her down, for some reason out of breath. Not giving her the chance to adjust, he began to drag her out of the hospital only turning around when she asks what the hell had happened.

"Reagan?"

"What?"

"You're crying." The two teens stopped, Reagan giving her brother an incredulous look.

"No, I'm not." Scott took two fingers and ran them over her cheek, pulling them back to show her the salty water on them. Unable to believe her eyes she touched her cheek herself only to feel the warm liquid the ran in little streams down her cheek. Reagan looked back at the waiting woman, now sobbing uncontrollably in a doctors arms.

* * *

"-the Cash-and-Carry Policy?"

"A policy that allowed the US to sell arms to waring nations, yet with the catch that said nations took back the supplies themselves. Giving the US opportunity to earn while also taking away the worry of getting dragged into the war." Reagan smirked as Hank congratulated her on yet another right quiz answer. Her twenty five year old coworker was stacking the shelves of the gas station Food Mart while she manned the register and completed her studying. He was a sweetheart that way.

As the late shift it was quiet as always, a few stragglers and tourist needing a a fill up on gas, a late night caffeine fix, or a bathroom break. Reagan considered texting her brother, wondering if his date was going well. Yet as she typed in the password she saw a car pull into the station. She gave a sigh, standing up from her bent over position. "When are they gonna fix the machines?"

"Said they're sending out someone this weekend."

"Not soon enough." She mumbled, recognizing the black camaro. "I'll take this one."

"You sure?"Hank looked uneasy, and she couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know him." McCall's smile was meant to be assuring but fell once she exited the doors. Scott had told her of his meeting with the other werewolf. It seemed Derek was trying to help, but the fact he would later expect something in return weighed heavily on her mind.

"Credit and Debit cards won't work." was the sweet greeting. She didn't know what else to say to him at the moment. Wanting to apologize but still a bit tiffed. Derek's gaze scanned her up and down, a single brow rose in curiosity. "Either pay cash or let me run your card inside." She turned towards the machine taping up the 'out of order' sign and note to go inside.

Derek said nothing as he handed her the card, his intent to finish and go, but that didn't stop Reagan. "So, you really think he's gonna hurt someone." The topic change to the McCall boy was clear.

"Yes.", was his ever blunt answer.

"Shows how much you know about him." She challenged hitting the metal to make sure the tape was flat and secure. "Scott isn't like that." Not like you, was the implication. His hand clenched as Reagan had the audacity to stare right at him. "Why are you even still here? Your sisters gone, you've been freed of all charges, so what's keeping you around a town of people who want to kill you. Unless your sister isn't the only one ending up in a grave..."

"You don't know anything." Derek growled. "I didn't kill her!" He snapped, her confidence lowering. "She went missing. I came to find her. And I did, in pieces, used as _bait _to draw me in!" Reagan took a moment to just take in a breath. The sudden turn from his blunt apathy to the emotions he hurled at her nearly made her take a step back. He was angry and hurt and in that moment Reagan wanted to cry from the stabs of guilt.

"And it obviously worked. So if it's a trap, why are you _still here_? Why are you offering to help my brother?" Her voice was quiet, curious yet gentle in an attempt to keep some calm in the situation. Last time a werewolf lost his temper around her Stiles had to blast him to keep her throat intact. As his firm jaw tensed she came to the startling realization. "You're really are gonna kill it, what ever killed her, that's why you're still here..." He didn't deny it and that sent a chill up her spine. The calm demeanor betraying the furry behind his eyes. She had always been gifted in reading those.

Finally deciding she had enough for one visit she looked back at the screen for his total jotting it down with a pen on her hand since she had forgotten the pad. Reagan jumped as his large hand pressed against her lower back. "You should go." His voice was softened, calmer than before and that's what made her take notice. Looking at him, his attention was calmly on the trucks and SUVs beginning to park around them.

"Wh-?"

"GO." He pushed her back towards the store, her back feeling the missing heat of his hand as the wind picked up. She was NOT scared of Derek Hale. She didn't however feel the need to question him as she actually followed through with her job. After print the receipt she walked back out, intent on sending Derek Hale on his way and calling Stiles immediately. Her footing slowed before stopping completely Derek giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye as he was surrounded by unfriendly faces. She swallowed as her gut told her to stand still so she did. Though she could hear the voices, she could not hear the exact conversation, so the sudden crash and trickling of glass breaking made her jump.

By no means could Reagan be considered stupid. Stupidly courage however was a whole different thing.

"Here's you receipt...and your card." She appeared from between the two pumps, the men around her stiffening before the man she recognizes as Mr. Argent nodded for them to leave. "Can I help you gentlemen? We're having a bit of a bug on the machines so you'll have to pay cash or let me run your card inside."

"No." Chris smiled kindly at the familiar girl. "We were just leaving, thanks." Reagan kept her face impassive, a hint of a polite smile glued on as they left the lot. The near charming smile of Chris Argent belied his dangerous past time. His short dark blond hair, blue eyes, looked nothing like his dark haired, brown eyed daughter. Yet the smile, that smile, was the same. "Drive safe." He directed at Derek.

She waited until he had drove off with the others. Reagan's curiosity getting the better of her as she surprised him with her sudden question, one that had been bothering her since she found out about it. "Why did you do it?" He paused briefly in his movement before continuing. "Say you're telling the truth-" she doubted he wasn't. "-I mean why didn't you just say something? Didn't it get to you? Having them think of you as a murderer?"

"Didn't care." His head gave a slight roll of a shake in time with his shoulder shrug.

Reagan looked at the oil and dirty stained pavement. Though he gave the impression he could care less Reagan knew if it was herself accused of murdering her brother, she'd be a hell of mess. Hearing the camaro door pop open she quickly payed better attention. In a possibly pathetic attempt she called out to him. His eyes nearly rolling as he looked back at her, one foot already in the car. "I'm sorry." Was her soft reply. And she meant it, she really did.

Neither really knew just what exactly she was apologizing for. A bundle of things really. For accusing him of murder, for disturbing his sister's grave, and for not realizing a bit earlier that he was sincere in his intention to help her brother. A little part of her wondered if it was because he had nothing else to stick around for, what with his family line being completely eviscerated now...

She expected a glare, a sneer, a passive aggressive comeback that would try to make her feel inferior. She did not expect Derek's single nod of acceptance before getting in the car and driving off.

She suddenly remembered why her mother didn't want her working as the eerie feeling of being watched returned ten fold. Frantic glances were thrown around while Reagan walked back to the Food Mart. Walking in she spotted something odd about her car...it was sagging on the front left.

Her hands gently reached out to trace over it, expecting to find a nail, or glass that she ran over when she drove. It was neither...

Her blood froze as three of her fingers lined up with the slashes, Reagan instantly shooting back up to examine around the woods and small shack of a building surrounding her. Her fingers twitched and her legs moved on instinct until the next thing she knew she was already back inside, closing the door tightly and looking for any movement.

Just an hour more and she was out of here, hopefully Scott would show up a bit early.

* * *

Handing over the receipts from the night to the midnight shift, she said her goodbyes to Hank an hour later. Eager to shower to get the smell of motor oil and gasoline off her, Reagan near jogged to a waiting Scott. "Thanks. My tire...went flat." She quickly cleared her throat. "Hank is already calling a tow truck and I can pick it up later. So...how was your date?!" She perked up a bit as sh steered the conversation away from work and her subsequently her run in with Derek. She looked over to see that Scott had still yet to even falter in his smile. She assumed that meant it went quite well. He kept it vague not wanting to tell her just how bad he sucked nor what it was that raised his game...and almost another part of him.

"Ah! Look at you." She lightly poked his shoulder before singing, "Scotty has a girlfriend. _Scotty has a girlfriend_!"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes pulling into their street.

"Oh come on. My little brother has his _first _girlfriend."

"No she's not." He mumbled.

Reagan let out a shout of a laugh. "Cassie Winchester didn't NOT count. The gold digger took your cookie ever day at lunch and then pushed you into a koi pond when mom switched to apples!"

"She still kissed me." He defended.

"Back then so did Grandma." Was the end of the discussion as they exited the car.

Walking up the porch, Reagan hooked her arm around her brother's waist, pulling him closer into a side hug. "But seriously. I think she's great. Just be careful, okay? Because is she breaks your heart I will end her." She bumped his hip jokingly. The siblings startled when they heard the high screaming coming from inside their home. Though it took a moment to react, they hightailed it upstairs.

"_Stiles, what the hell are you even doing here?"_

"_What am I doing? God do any of you even play baseball?"_

Reagan flipped on the lights as she and Scott entered the room, all sense of urgency gone.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door." Was their mother's greeting.

"But we lock the front door."

"So he wouldn't be able to get it."

"Yeah, exactly!" Melissa looked back and forth at her children and Stiles, all of them sharing a blank look like they couldn't understand what she was saying. It was then she remembered they had been gone, and judging by Reagan's black polo, she had been at work. "and, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?!"

"No." There, blunt, they echoed.

"No? Alright then. Well, you know what?" She threw the bat down next to Stiles, putting up her hands in surrender. "That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so ... _goodnight!_"

"Good night." They called after her.

As soon as she left Stiles gave a sigh that made both McCalls focus back on him. "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver...They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"It means he died." Reagan's voice was hollow, both Stiles and her facing Scott who seemed to light up in anger.

"Derek." Was his only explanation before he darted out of the room, his feet thumping against the stairs before Reagan could make it to the door. Hands braced she tried to call out to him without waking their mother. He was already gone.

"He didn't do it." She was adamant. Stiles got a blank look before he shook his head. "Derek! He didn't kill his sister. Why would he kill the bus driver?"

"Whoa! Last week we're getting him arrested, now you're on his side?!" Stiles face scrunched in confusion wondering if she had hit her head.

"He told me his sister went missing." She took a seat on the bed next to him, already giving up on chasing Scott. "He came back to find her, but she was already dead. You should have sen the way Allison's father looked at Derek tonight-" Reagan stood up and began to slowly pace in front of him.

"Tonight?"

"-he knew what he was. I'm guessing he also knew what Laura Hale was. I think the hunters killed her, the ones that tried to kill Scott."

"What do you mean, tonight, what _tonight_?" Stiles sputtered out, very confused.

"Derek was at the gas station tonight. And he sorta stopped by the house before that." She rubbed her hands together, might as well tell him everything.

"Now you're having secret rendezvous with the enemy!" He scoffed, pulling at the short strands of hair. "Seriously!"

"They are not secret nor are they rendezvous."

"With the enemy." He tried to make a point.

"He's not the enemy, Stiles. If he can teach Scott how to control this, how not to kill us, and how to keep him alive and not torn in two: he's our new best- fucking- friend."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	5. Magic Bullet

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 5:**

**Magic Bullet  
**

* * *

What was the point of having a brother and two furry alarm clocks with claws if they never bother to make sure you wake you up on time? Reagan moved quickly through the halls her day already having a bad start waking up twenty minutes then she was used to, her ride getting stuck behind some new driver who couldn't park worth a damn (not that Lana herself was much better) and now nearly breaking her ankle when her shoes slipped on the linoleum floor. And if her morning wasn't enough the only person to notice her ass on the floor and offer her hand happened to be fairy tail dream turned teen nightmare...

"Thanks!" Reagan brushed her styled hair behind her ear nervously, thanking god it at least wasn't frizzy today.

"No problem. Are you okay?" He began to help brush her off of the little streaks of dirt and dust. Distracted by her own embarrassment she didn't realize his helping hand until it brushed over side, right below her bra. Jumping back, a thankful and bashful smile was all she could offer. The too familiar caress felt a bit too good...

Danny looked her over for a minute, opening his mouth before closing it. Quickly looking back at her he smiled. Changing the topic he told her he was throwing a party. "Well Jackson's throwing the party but he's commandeered my house to do it since the parents are gone."

"That's great."

"So you'll come!" She looked away, not wanting to flat out tell him no way in hell. "Come on Raegan, please? I-I miss my best friend." _I miss my boyfriend_, she thought to herself; yet she still couldn't resist those puppy eyes, and so she gave a hesitant.

"I've got...stuff. So I'll try."

"Not good enough." Danny smirked. Plastering a genuine smile in sentiment, she caved.

"I _promise_ I'll be there."

* * *

She really needed a manicure. Running her index finger over her thumb she grimaced at the rough texture of her chewed nail. Looking around the room she found the teacher still on the other side, just beginning to pass out their test papers. She slouched a bit in her chair without a care knowing she aced the English test without a problem. Her APHG paper next period however was a different story. But she had an hour to worry about that...

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles hushed voice brought her attention to the two, and if it was enough to snap her out of her daze it was enough to draw others attention.

"I don't know."

"So the alpha kill the bus driver?" She leaned over to send a quick kick to his leg the same time Scott repeated his uncertainty. The boy next to her simple sat back and pouted, shaking out his throbbing leg..."Does Allison's dad know about the..."

"I don't know!" Scott shouted, drawing the attention of the class. Reagan gave a tiny awkward chuckle while Scott and stiles slouched down, waiting for the eyes to turn away from them. Finally taking the paper from Mr. Wilkson she gave a relieved smile at the A in the right corner, spying a similar one on the similar paper Stiles flashed her. Looking to Scott she nearly winced seeing the note to see him after class below that circled D minus.

"Dude, you need to study more."Stiles joke wasn't taken lightly, Scott slapped his paper down and groan to himself. "That was a joke."

"Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up." Reagan tried to comfort him. Truth was Wilkson was one of those no nonsense graders. He made his tests count more than ten times his homework. Scott would have to get perfect scores on the next ten assignments just to pull his grade above the now D it probably was. "Do you want help studying?"

"No." He sighed. "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy!"

"We're just studying." Scott tried not to smile.

"Uh, no you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you!" Stiles scoffed at the selfishness of his best friend.

"You wouldn't have to if you just got over Lydia already...even Danny said you were cute..." She faked a sigh before twisted her mouth to the side and shrugging innocently.

"He did!" He near bounced out of his seat

"No." Was her point blank response. "-but the fact you got that excited about it should tell you something about yourself". Scott covered his mouth to stop the laugh that nearly escaped as Stiles stared unamused at his smug sister.

"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I-I swear I'll have you de-balled!" Stiles quickly changed the subject making Reagan laugh into her desk.

"Okay! Just...stop with the questions man." Her brother leg finally stopped shaking in nerves and he began to relax in his seat.

"Done! No more questions...No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me."

Reagan rolled her eyes, turning away from the two to glance around the room. In a familiar pattern her eyes strained to go to the window and observe the woods. Her teachers voice requesting her reading aloud a passage quickly distracted her mentally, physically; however, the near silent tapping of her foot went unnoticed.

* * *

After school didn't bring the relief it usually did. With no homework that really required effort she was mostly anxious about the appearance she would know be required to make at Jackson's party. She didn't want to go and she didn't want to deal with the sad stares from her friend if she didn't. Three minutes. She'd drop buy. She'd say hello. She'd get an urgent call from Scott and she'd leave. No biggy.

"Still need a ride?" Stiles caught up behind her.

"Yeah. Lana ditched me to stay after with her new boy toy." Another annoyance to add to the day...

"Harrison?"

"Don't refer to_ it_ as a person." She rolled her baby blues.

"Well _it_ might by your mid-year project partner." He held open the door for her before leading her in the direction he parked.

"God help me if I have to spent anymore time with that jerk then the two hours required by my classes." Leaning back in her seat while Stiles drove, she twiddled her phone wondering suddenly if she could get away with texting Danny and telling him something came up.

"Okay, assume Harrison isn't that sadistic - which is a rarity on itself -who do you think you'll get?"

"Honestly, I'm just hoping for anyone _other_ than-Derek!" Reagan suddenly shouted. Stiles hit the breaks just in time to stop from running him over. The would be victim held his arm out in a "halt" motion, wobbling and swaying on his feet.

"Oh, my god!" Both teens hearts were rapidly beating as impatient honking began behind them.

Reagan immediately noticed the sheen of sweat that seemed to shimmer over his sickly pale skin seeing his knees about to buckle Reagan couldn't help but lean forward. "He look like he's gonna-" _thump_"-faint". As soon as Derek keeled over Reagan was undoing her buckle and out of the car.

"You gotta be kidding me! This guy's like everywhere." Stiles looked around the car, not knowing what to do and almost expecting something else to pop out at them he just kinda waited and looked down at Regan.

"Jesus" she knelt down next to him, tugging on his jacket to help him sit up. Waving away the honking behind her she knew it was just a minute until people got out of the cars to see what was going on or forcibly remove them.  
She looked towards the bike rake for her brother only to see him almost there.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" He keeled on the other side of Derek, looking from his sister back to him and finally Stiles who had joined them.

"I was shot." Derek seemed to have a hard time catching his breath. Not exactly panting, his deep inhales of breath reminded Reagan of Scott's asthma attacks.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles rubbed the back of his head, gulping when he saw an angry Jackson get out of his car.

"Why aren't you healing?" Reagan looked over at her friends openly staring at them.

"I can't." He shook his head slowly, Reagan grabbing his leather jacket quickly when the motion made made him begin to fall back. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?"

"No, you idiot!" He still managed to snap at Stiles.

"Wait. that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." All three of them look at Scott, suddenly interested for different reasons.

"What? Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." He nodded to Derek who paused momentarily in realization before flinching. Opening his eyes Reagan gave an awed little sigh as his eyes glowed and flickered a icy cyan color. "What the f-"

"What are you doing? stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" He near snarled.

"Derek, get up!" Scott ordered, more and more students were coming towards them to form a circle, Allison Argent being one of them...

"We have to move him." She eyes the security guards ordering the sea of students to part, making a snap judgment decision. "Help me put him in the jeep."

Stiles wanted to argue that he wasn't going anywhere in his jeep but just glancing at her vicious glare he swallowed and relented. Opening the door for them they (mainly Scott) lifted Derek up and into the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an argent. She's with them." His near sneer at the name made Reagan pause in her fumbling into the back of the jeep.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Was the blunt reply. One none of them could argue with.

"Fine. I'll try. Get him out of here." He order Stiles in a panic.

"I hate you for this so much!" Was quiet clear over the engine roaring back to life. Pulling out of the parking lot Reagan seemed to know she wouldn't be going to that party...

* * *

Growing impatient Stiles ordered Reagan to text Scott on where he was with his "little mission".

Seeing Derek's head begin to lull, the oldest McCall reached out to feel his forehead, pausing only a moment when he instinctively recoiled from her touch. Firmer this time she pressed her hand to his forehead pressing his head back into the seat and closer to her. The heat of a bad fever was unmistakable. Digging under the lacrosse gear and backpacks she found a cool bottle of water. Finding no other clean shirts or napkins she untied her plaid over shirt. The one teenage boy who kept his damn car clutter free!, she wanted to grumble as she opened the bottle of water and poured it onto the make shift cold press.

"Take off your jacket." She broke the silence in the car. Glancing back at Stiles she caught the look he gave her as well as Derek's. He looked towards the other human who simply shrugged.

"Her/my mom's a nurse." They echoed.

Even though he felt like he was already freezing he did as he was told, moving sluggishly he cast her one more annoyed look as she helped him out of it. Reagan's eyes gave a curious glance over his back and neck, subtly observing the movement of muscles beneath the cotton shirt while also wondering where it was exactly he was shot. As soon as the jacket was off she placed it in back with her and switched it for the folded shirt. The tag on the color drew her in and in surprise she fingered the D over the _mens_ shirt. Was she so preoccupied with the were-world she hadn't noticed putting on her ex boyfriends shirt? Derek's hiss turned her attention. Observing him she noticed the way his face relaxed just slightly as she held the cold press to his forehead. Though it would last a couple minutes at most it might be all they needed...or not.

"Need more time." She read aloud her text from Scott.

"Come on! Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles cried out in annoyance. He had just had her cleaned yesterday. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"You're house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles scoffs in disbelief.

"Not when I can't protect myself!" Reagan wanted to cut in to tell them to stop bickering but was cut short when she suddenly slid across the back while Stiles sharply pulled over to the side of the road, turning off the engine.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm?" Stiles ground his teeth in pain after Reagan slapped the back of his head. He and Derek both looked at the angry girl now sporting a pink mark on her temple.

"Are you dying?!"

"Not yet... I have a last resort." Was his oh so reassuring and cryptic reply.

"What do you mean? What last resort!" Reagan foolishly leaned over the seats staring at Derek's arm as he lifted up the sleeve to show them the bullet wound.

"Oh, my god!" They scream together. It looked festered and infected, black tentacles protruding around and further up his arm, heading to his heart, the area around it angry red compared to his near white complexion.

"What is that?" Stiles had to look away and shield his eyes from the offensive sight "Is that contagious?! You know what, you should probably just get out." Though stiles had to cover his mouth to help keep the bile at bay, Reagan couldn't help but lean in closer. She could swear she could see them slowly creep further up and out. Running a finger over one of the lines he hand clenched in pain.

"Start the car. Now." Derek barked. Apparently his taking control of Sheila was the last straw for Stiles.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Reagan didn't react, nor did Derek, and after a beat...

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth." Silence followed as Derek stared down Stiles.

"...You mean those cute little bunny teeth?" Derek's frown twitched as if he was trying to make it go even deeper. Waiting until Stiles gulped and began the car, he turned his glare towards a smirking Reagan. She was unaffected, blinking at him passively with those blue eyes. "Head to the vet." She ignored him.

Stiles pulled the car back into the street just wanting to get the werewolf out of his car and away from him. The man in question began to nod back, his eyes becoming heavy with Reagan trying to call her brother. When it went straight to voice mail she cussed, knowing what he was most likely doing.

"Living vicariously, huh Stiles?" The blonde glared while typing out a text. _Derek not looking good. CALL ME! _Checking Derek she absentminded said, "You look like you're going to puke."

_Screech._ The Jeep came to a quick stop as Stiles reached over and opened the door. He was far to protective of his jeep, his precious "Sheila" Reagan's phone began ringing, her brother's picture displaying, and with eager fingers she answered.

"I'm going to hang you by your little wolf tail!"

Stiles intervened quickly and grabbed the phone.

'What am I supposed to _do_ with him? By the way he's starting to smell...Like death." Stiles not so gently put. Reagan rubbed her lip to keep from smiling when the werewolf's stare made Stiles scoot closer to his door and gulp.

"Tell him we're going to the animal clinic. Ask him how we get in." She butted in.

"There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Was his sigh. He handed over her phone to Derek before checking for the rare oncoming traffic.

"Did you find it...If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? Then think about this: the alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

Reagan took back the phone slowly and unsure. All joking or humor vanished as she stared at her screen. "The alpha would really kill him?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Then when are you _actually_ gonna start helping him?"

"Maybe when I'm _not_ dying."

Like Reagan, Stiles really wished he'd stayed home today...

* * *

The dogs in the kennels began barking as soon as the group approached the delivery entrance. Reagan kept close to the werewolf to make sure he didn't collapse once more, a bit thankful he managed to make it in and rest on a stack of bog food bags without her help.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles read the latest message from Scott.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek's gave a discouraged sigh. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die with out it." His breathing was becoming irregular and shallower. Reagan became alarmed when his eyes began to close.

"How do I slow it down?!" She shook his shoulders making his eyes open once more.

"Stop it-" breath "-from spreading."

"It'-like a ah poison in the blood right?!" She couldn't tell if it was a nod or difficulty keeping is head up. "Then I think a tourniquet might keep it in the arm. Help me get him up!" She order Stiles. She wasn't going to wast time trying to lift him herself. She was a runner, and all her strength came from her legs.

Getting him into the clinic she let Stiles do the rest as she ran forward and looked for a tourniquet tube. Finding one she was caught off guard when met with his chest. _Shirtless_ chest. Like a fish her mouth opened eyes naturally trailing the lines of muscles down. Her whetted appetite was gone as soon as her eyes found the arm he held over his belly button, the black vines now weaving throughout the veins of his entire lower arm from his palm to his mid-bicep. Snapping out of it she closed the drawer as the tourniquet was taken from her before searching for alcohol and gauze.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of. "

"When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Reagan punctured the top of a new bottle and ripped the remains off with her teeth before gathering a fistful of gauze pads and bringing them to the operating table, only to find however that Derek was looking for something else. "You're going to be fine." She swallowed back the maybe.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort..."

"Which is?"

Reagan and Stiles both straightened and paled when presented with the bone saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm."

Reagan McCall knew for a while that things would be different know that her brother was a werewolf. She had thought of scenarios where she would lock him in his room on full moon. She planned lies for why he couldn't be at games. She had even dreamed a terrible nightmare of fatal accidents that could take place. However when she woke up this morning flustered and annoyed and exited school worried and anxious, she had not under any circumstances think she would be here, faced with the request to saw through a living beings arm. Not one to easily become squeamish Reagan suddenly felt like passing out to make the spinning room stop. Stiles triggered the drill, the buzzing making them both retch with the thought.

"What if you bleed to death?"

"I'll heal if it works." Upon realizing his fill-in-nurse had become pretty much useless in her shock, Derek tied the rubber blue band tightly around his arm. Tying it off with the help of his teeth.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Well, because of the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone, and oh, especially the blood!"

"You faint at the side of blood?" Derek's arm fell heavily onto the table, already becoming bluer and probably numb with how tight he had tied himself off.

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

Her phone began to vibrate and thinking it was her brother she answered it without checking the screen.

"Where the hell are you!"

"At the party. Where are you?" Lana's high pitch was unexpected.

"Lana?"

"Reagan?"

"I-I can't talk now I gotta go!"

"But Rea-" She hung up quickly, pushing aside thought of Danny or the party and instead focused on the bigger and bloodier issue here.

"What are you doing?" Stiles made her turn back around just in time to see Derek begin to heave, a spurt of black goo coming out of his mouth and landing on Reagan's shoes. "Holy god! What the hell was that?!" Stiles face scrunched up to mirror Reagan's. She tried to channel her mother, not letting the whatever-the-fuck it was get to her; however, her mother would probably be freaked out too.

"It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Reagan glared daggers at Stiles trying not to scream at them as she felt the warm vile slip into her right sock.

"Now! You gotta do it now." Was his hoarse whisper.

Reagan did a double take, catching his eye as his head rested on the table. He felt like a real person right then. No cocky bullshit. No threatening Stiles. Just fear. A desperate last ditch effort kind of fear. "Just do it!" He screamed at them.

Stiles reluctantly picked up the saw and tried to block it all out as he turned it on. In an unexpected act of comfort Reagan bent over his shoulder and head, placing a soothing hand on the back of his neck and gripping his wrist to hold down should he start thrashing.

Oh god.

This was really gonna happen.

Stupidly, Reagan peaked through her hair to see Stiles line up the saw and hid her face in Derek's shoulder while she gritted her teeth in an effort not to scream.

"Here we go..."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Like a bullet, Reagan's head snapped up to gaze upon the glorious figure of her brother unable to stop the smile and laugh of pure and utter relief as Stiles put down the saw.

"Oh, you just prevented a life time of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek's head raised slightly, making Reagan stand up. Her hand on the back of his neck unmoving.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles voiced what they had all been wondering all along as Derek held up and examined the bullet Scott handed him.

"I'm gonna... guh..gh" Derek fell heavy past Reagan, her upper arm strength only slowing him a moment before she was brought down to her knees by his weight. Scott raced past her chasing the bullet that had rolled. With him leaning against her, she cursed as she check for a pulse like she thought her mom would. She knew it was the neck and wrist but where! She kept moving trying to find something she prayed was still there.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles kept commenting.

She kept moving trying to find something she prayed was still there. And there it was, just faintly the twitch under her finger tips as the beat echoed through their skin. "He's alive!"

'What the hell are we gonna do?" There are somethings no person is ever fully prepared for and the teenagers were just as lost.

"I don't know! Just hold on!"

"He's alive just unconscious. Wake him up!" Stiles looked at her like she was crazy as he continued to slap the werewolf's face. If she didn't know what to do why would he?

"I got it! I got it!" Her brother held up the bullet in victory.

With a forlorn look Stiles nearly whimpered. "Please don't kill me for this!" His fist swung out making Reagan gasp as it connected with the side of Derek's chin. Instantly he grabbed his aching knuckles and tried to shake them off. "Ugh! God!"

It worked. "Give me that." He took the bullet and let Scott and Stiles pull him up while Reagan pushed.

Biting the bullet, literally, Derek spit out the cap and tapped out the fine little crushed leaves and petals inside onto the table. Pulling out a lighter he set the little pile on fire, the werewolf poison burning like a sparkler before fading into a blue wispy smoke. In awe the teens watched as he brushed it into his good hand before bravely covering his wound in it. He pressed it deeper into his wound, or at least trying to, before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell once more. Reagan winced as he followed after him, pressing it into his wound before having to straddle him and apply her hold body weight to keep him from throwing her off. She gritted her own teeth and wanted to scream, the feeling of sticking your finger tips in someones muscles and blood not the greatest, especially when there's a pissed off, growling werewolf, now with fangs, screaming at you.

It wasn't until his body relaxed under her that Reagan noticed his chest wasn't moving. Oh crap.

"Shit." She whispered, eyes wide she pressed her ear over his heart. Nothing. No beating, no moving.

"Do something!" Scott and Stiles were in equal panic.

A memory began to play in her head, her body adjusting accordingly. She remembered vividly the last time anyone had let Scott forget his inhaler. He was 11 and having the time of his life as he ran around their grandparents house, chasing the other neighborhood kids in a game of tag. The spring air was great for the surrounding garden but not so much for the extreme asthmatic. The wind picked up, ruffling her hair as she played with the dog. A sudden chill creeping up her spin as she saw the flowers around her ruffle and bend under the force. It was moments later Scott began his first cough, then another and another but the tell tale sign of the rattle and wiz of the inhaler never followed. She screamed for her mom while her little legs sprinted towards his now fallen and still figure.

Melissa had prepared Reagan at a young age for incidents like this. One extremely asthmatic child meant the other had to be prepared, and Reagan was. Though younger and scared and timid she preformed CPR on her brother just like her mother had taught her crying by the time he began to let out chocking sounds as their mother screamed and ran for them. Grandma hollering an ambulance had been called. She cried for hours after that terrified.

But she was ready now...

Her hand took a firm hold of his jaw, tilting his chin up to clear the airway. Taking a calming breath herself, she pinched the his nose close. She ignored the chocking gag from Stiles as her lips sealed over his own. One deep breath was exchanged, making sure his chest rose before beginning compression. Interlocking her fingers, one hand over the other, she pressed hard on his chest.

Repeating the process a couple more times she nearly jumped when Derek suddenly let out a gasp, his body arching up in a shock reaction, bucking into her. Reagan let out a gasp falling back down onto him, her hands bracing her on his shoulder and chest.

Blushing deeply, she felt his heart hammer in his chest, working double time in order to get his blood moving before evening out back to normal. Unable to meet his eyes she didn't see them scan over her flushed face momentarily before looking towards the boys. They watched as blue whips emerged from the wound as the black vines retreated before the wound was gone all together. Not ever a scar...

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles threw his fist up and cheered when Reagan stood up and used the wall for support. She was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked the prone Hale.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" He had the nerve to look at Reagan. She gave a disbelieving scoff and scowl as she crossed her arms. She suddenly wondered if she pushed him if his fourth fall would hurt him.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles crack was unappreciated based on the death look he received.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"Are you gonna trust them?" Derek's passive aggressive tone interrupted Scott's threats. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott was a bit emotional, and Reagan knew Allison was the reason why. And yet she turned to Derek for answers as well. He had told them he'd help Scott, yet he'd done nothing: no advice, no tricks, and no information what so ever yet.

Derek seemed to freeze, a cold and angry disbelief freezing him. He was always just so angry... "Yeah, I can show you exactly how _nice_ they are."

"What do you mean?"

"You want your first lesson? Follow me..." Reagan and Stiles watched as Scott followed Derek out the door the two realizing a bit to late what that meant.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Reagan beat him to it. He opened his mouth to protest but Reagan began to walk out, her shoes squeaking from vile. "I have black werewolf puke on me and and in my mouth! Janitor closet is there!" She pointed to the door just outside the room. Pulling off her shoes and socks she didn't bother to even pretend to sympathize as she took a seat on the stool and watched him begin to put away their impromptu surgical kit.

Somehow she was sure this was sill better than going to Danny's party.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_


	6. Heart Monitor

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Heart Monitor_  
_**

* * *

The first scream made Reagan jump. Eyes wondering around she observed as parents and staff running and shouting. All around her people were moving, rushing to cars and honking to be let through the crowds. Like many around her she didn't quite know what to do, but judging bye the reaction up ahead something was happening that had people in panic. Trying to find her mother she pushed through people, no one was really going the same way and the chaos was making Reagan's heart jump. A sudden fear overwhelmed her and she followed it, hoping to find her mother. Her mother wasn't found...but Reagan was. Eying a shadow out of the corner of her eye she turned and walked backwards. The erratic heart beat racing in her chest went against the cool head she was trying to maintain and in a slip of panic hearing a car horn honk she stumbled and toppled onto her ass just in time to see the mountain lion emerge from between cars. Already charging, it headed straight for her. Reagan wanted to scream, to cry, to do _something, _but instead she simply froze watching as it neared closer and closer until it pounced and was jerked back slightly with the sound of two echoing booms. Her heart stopped as it fell at her feet. Those who remained gathered around them, the Argent family and her own included. But her mothers worried questions and pulling hands did nothing to disconnect the eye contact she held with the mountain lion. It's amber brown eyes stared back and for a few moments Reagan felt so very cold and so very scared.

* * *

_Crash_

Reagan paused the news report of her incident yesterday night and immediately looked around. Her kitten Max pawed at the empty metal dish now on the floor signaling he was hungry. With a pathetic squeak of a meow he begged for food. So she feed him. "You're still so tiny." She cooed at him, scratching his but as he dug into the little meaty bits. Looking around the house, Reagan sighed in a mixture of contentment and disinterest. Sometimes living in a big house made it feel utterly empty when you were the only one there. Her grandparent had left the house to her mother and one day, if they weren't foreclosed on, it would be left to her and Scott.

Speaking of her little brother she didn't bother to check to see if he was in bed knowing as soon as she had turned on the tv hours ago he had disregarded his grounding and snuck out to see Allison. Her little brother had officially gotten himself a girlfriend and apparently werewolf or not Scott wasn't pass the inseparable phase of a new relationship. However, she would be taking this opportunity to finally collect the clothes that lay all over his floor and get some wash done.

Hamper on her hip, she began to pick up the lacrosse uniforms and t-shirts that concealed the hardwood floors before doing the same in her own room.

_Crash_

Reagan wanted to scream. "Max?" Jogging down stairs she began to make kissing sounds to draw the kittens attention. "What did you get into now?" She froze on the bottom step seeing Max tightly arched and growling at the backdoor. Approaching cautiously she tried to peer through the darkness before a thunk landed on the roof and Reagan instantly looked upwards. "Scott?" No response. Assuming he didn't want to be caught she ignored Max and decided to at least tell him she knew he was gone. Better to learn mistakes with her then their mother."Hey j-"

The room was empty.

An eerie feeling came over Reagan right before the high pitch of a wolf howl echoed through the air.

She called the only person she thought could help her...

* * *

Clutching the carving knife tighter her eyes darter from window to window as she hid in the kitchen. Her back pressed tight against the wall, her breath stopped when the front door of the house creaked open. Heart pounding she raised the knife slowly as the thumps of movement signaled it getting closer and closer. When she saw the form round the corner she swung the knife downwards.

Derek growled as he barely dodged the blade and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes widened and the knife clattered to the floor as she came near nose to nose with Derek Hale and his fangs.

"Sorry!" She immediately apologized. Derek's pronounced brow and snout diminished and his glowing eyes faded until his usual glaring self remained. Though the only light came from the television and outside she couldn't help but take note of the rings around the outer and inner parts of his iris. Her own erratic breathing made her realize just how pinned she was. Breaking eye contact with him she looked down to see her chested breast against Derek's. Her low cut pajama top doing nothing to hide them as they were pressed upwards. She wasn't aware Derek had followed her eyes to find the same thing. Swallowing he released her and took a step back.

Finally able to relax she apologized once more as she observed the cut to his jaw already sealing up. She leaned forward to get a better look, his glare at the invasion of personal space doing nothing as she ran a finger over the should be scar. The stubble tickled her fingertip and the quivering feeling it gave her made her quickly step back.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called me!" Derek glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her heart beat was erratic and her chest still heaving.

"Yeah. Like one minute ago! How'd you get here so quick?"

"I was around." His attention had shifted away from her and towards the remaining scent of emotion and something else... She had been right the alpha had been here.

"Can you further explain that in a way not so creepy?" He simply walked upstairs. "Apparently not." Her eyes followed him up the stairs, eyes glancing quickly at lower parts of his back before she followed after him.

"You know you have really poor conversation skills! I'm fine, by the way! " Reagan rolled her eyes but her sarcasm had no effect on the Hale. Still hadn't gotten even a "thanks" for saving his life...

"Where's Scott?" Derek looked out the window for any sign of the alpha remaining or where he might go.

"He's a 16 year old boy with a pretty new girlfriend who_ you_ told him to stay away from. Where do you think he is?" She crossed her arms under her chest. Derek only glared back on his way out of the boys room.

"W-WAIT!" She chased him down. Awkwardly she leaned against the bannister while Derek stared at her. One brow raised in confusion he stared at her expectantly. Fiddling with the strings of her shorts she bite her lip. Derek shifted uncomfortably at her scared big eyes looking into his own. "You're a leaving? Like, me alone, here?"

Derek looked her up and down hearing her heart rate pick up. His head tilted in confusion and he closed the door just a fraction. His face remained unchanged but his grip on the door knob tightened when she came down the rest of the way and nervously moved closer to him. Her hands locked behind her back and she swayed slightly as she tried to stall not knowing exactly how to ask what she wanted. Looking towards the ground she let some of her hair fall in her face to shield her from his searching gaze.

"It's just that...um. I'm all alone here. And I don't know how to say it but..." The werewolf swallowed, his own heart rate giving a little skip and tempo change when her mouth parted open and her blue eyes look up at him from underneath black lashes. "..I think I'm being stalked by a werewolf."

Derek's confused face fell into a hard glare as he looked at her, chin tucking closer to his chest as he blinked up at hi innocently. "Don't look at me like that! I'm serious!" She threw her hands up, the fright was gone the frustration taking over.

"You think the alpha is..."

"Stalking me." She nodded. Derek wanted to laugh in her face but decided against it.

"You didn't tell Scott this?"

"He has enough worries and I can take care of myself." His eyebrow rose."Most of the time."

Derek gave a snort. " Clearly better than your brother," he scratched the spot her knife had nicked on the way to his throat. "-but you have no chance if he really wanted you dead."

"Well, what does he want?"

"He's trying to scare you. Have you lead him to Scott or make Scott come to you."

Scratching and things rattling above had Derek wolfed out and flying up the stairs before Reagan could even tell him not to worry. Afraid for her cats' lives she followed, nearly colliding into him when she rounded the corner into her room.

"It's just...my cat." She gasped for breath. Derek looked at her with an odd expression as the kitten, Max, slept on her pillow. A much longer and larger version watching him from a shelf above. The largest, Savannah, hissed at the werewolf who's eyes flashed blue at her.

"Mom's gonna call in soon to make sure Scott's here like he should be. He'll be home soon and I have a doctors appointment early tomorrow so I'm gonna hit the shower. Uh...make yourself at home." She offered awkwardly before backpedaling into her en-suite bathroom. A moment later Derek heard the water switch on.

"Cat person." Derek sighed in disappointment while eying the mini cheetah. A growl emerged from the cat's throat before it leap and made a run out the door.

Derek cast a glance at the closed bathroom door before scanning the room. In a mostly plain room a few things caught his eye. One was the quote written on her wall the other was the children's book gracefully displayed as the center of her bookcase. But it was the picture frame displayed proudly that drew him in.

What he assumed was their mother held a wrapped baby in her arms, a calm grin on her face. Yet unlike the one his mother had once had of him and his sisters, Melissa McCall was clean and dressed in scrubs, the baby in her arms loosely wrapped with a green and brown blanket that looked as if it came from a flea market. Hearing a car begin to pull into the houses drive way Derek focused his attention and decided to make a point to the youngest Beta.

* * *

Nearly 22 hours later Reagan was tapping her fingers against the new MRI scan while she waited for her call to connect. Her mother was sure to be in possession of the copies at this very moment. After hours of waiting, tests, check ups and her annual sports physical, Dr. Stone had agreed that there was nothing to worry about as of now. "-But there is something to keep an eye out for." Switching her gaze to the little orange pill bottle besides her she heard the clinic's greeting.

"Hello? Dr. Deaton? It's Reagan McCall."

"Afternoon, Reagan." Deaton greeted. Reagan had always thought of him as very nice but sometimes she thought she heard him say odd little things like-

"What are you feeling today?"

-that.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"She tried rubber her forehead not sure if it was her mind playing a trick on her.

"I asked how you were feeling? I'm aware the cougar brought it had it's sights on you the other night."

"Oh! Yeah. I'm fine, no harm done but a few scrapes. But uh the reason I called was my cat's been having a coughing and I was wondering if I could bring her in for a chick check up if you're free today?"

"I'm a little behind with your brother running late but I'm sure we can fit you in." Reagan's tapping stopped as she tried not to react.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to call him just to check in. I'm sure he just got a flat on his bike." A flash of four claws slashes on her car tire made her flinch. Sending a quick text to her brother to call her ASAP she then began the battle of getting Savannah in the carrier.

* * *

_"I wanna know why you're lying!"_

Reagan eased the pet carrier down onto the floor ignoring Savannah's protests and inched closer to the hallway. The only light on was the one in the office where the voices were coming from.

_"What are you doing to me? What do you want!"_ The veterinarian yelled. Reagan heard a ruckus quickly followed by a familiar voice that gave her chills.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting!"

"Derek! Put him down!" Reagan rushed through the doorway. The werewolf looked at her with utter rage before turning back to Deaton. He obviously didn't hear the bell that signaled someone entering. She was relieved to see her brother in the hall and quickly urged him forwards.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Scott screamed. Derek held up the chair the vet was tied too.

"Scott, get out of here!" Dr. Deaton was placed down but was swiftly punched in the face to silence him. While Reagan was frozen in the doorway Scott ran to intercept Derek's fist. "Stop! Stop!"

"Derek!" Reagan screamed. He finally lowered his fist and turned to Scott. She took the opportunity to rush to untie the doctor. The second her fingers clenched the tap to pull it off a large hand gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her upright. Scott swallowed looking between the two. He had seen that look in his sister's eyes once before, and it ended in blood shed.

Derek broke his gaze first. "You wanna know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge." He released Reagan's hand when she jerked it away. Her glare had lessened into more of concentration as she looked at Scott's boss. Doctor Deaton was far to nice, a bit strange sometimes, but odd.

"You think _he's_ the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out." Derek pulled his hand back and formed a fist once more. In the time it took Reagan to open her mouth to scream at Derek and Derek to bring down his fist, Scott had transformed. Catching the older wolf's wrist in the blink of an eye. Releasing Derek he pushed him away slightly, raising his wolf altered face to them. Reagan had gotten texts from Stiles all day but she didn't think it was truly possibly that her brother had it under control. Yet apparently he had and that seemed to surprise Derek enough to have him back up.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott warned before shifting back into his normal form, with what appeared to be complete ease. Upset, Derek's law ticked and locked as he brushed past them. With him literally out of the way Reagan grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a few cotton balls.

"Do you have a plan!" Derek finally stopped pacing three minutes later to yell at them. Scott looked up from watching Reagan clean up the cut on Deaton's cheek.

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

Derek was too worked up to argue and simply sneered before he stomped out of the office, slamming the door on his way out. Scott followed his lead and quickly exited out of the back door.

"What are you gonna do?!" Reagan called out to her brother. He gave no response as she thought and was probably already on the phone with Stiles. With an exasperated sigh she ripped open a bandage and gently placed it on Deaton's cheek. Work complete, she leaned back on the stool to observe the unconscious man. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing! We are not putting him in the trunk!" She stood there with her mouth agape.

"He's-"

"Not the alpha!" She screamed. She pulled at her hair in complete frustration. "If he was the alpha he would be healing, he's not."

"Don't know if he's really unconscious or not seeing as you didn't give me the chance to make sure." He shrugged.

"Okay. Rewind." She spun her fingers in front of her. "Your plan was to continuously punch him in the head until he began to heal himself, proving he was the alpha, correct? Alright, and say that he wasn't the alpha, in fact say he was a normal human. You do realize you would have beat him to death, do you not?" Derek at least had the decency to break eye contact.

"He's the alpha. I'm sure!" He growled.

"On what evidence!" Yesterday he was waiting around to make her feel safe, today he was trying to kill one of the nicest people she had ever met. She never knew what to expect from him and it gave her a headache. Derek slammed the trunk lid closed, both angering and relieving Reagan. They would have had to break the vet in half just to get him in the little sports car trunk.

"This was left on my windshield today." He dug a piece of paper out from his jacket and handed to to her. She scanned over the picture and details not baffled by how Deaton listed as the attendant exactly qualified him as a furry tailed serial killer.

"This is it?" He didn't respond confirming Reagan's suspicion. "Okay." She started slowly. "I understand how angry you must be-"

"No you don't!"

"Alright. Alright, I don't." In hind sight it wasn't the best way to put it. "-but do you really think nearly killing some innocent guy is gonna get you any closer or make you feel any better? You're better than that Derek, even if you don't want us to know you are." He had stayed when she was scared, he had tried to helped when they were clueless. Whether it was for his own goals or needs that he did it, she didn't care. But Derek Hale had an anger in him that made her gut twist up horribly.

"Get in the car."

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot Derek glanced at Reagan when he heard her heart rate pick up. Her eyes glanced around them, lingering on him for a moment before turning around to check on Deaton as they parked.

"Where's my boss?"

"Hi, to you too." Reagan sweetly smiled, gently closing the expensive car door.

"Hi." Scott stressed. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back."

"Ah, he looks comfortable." Stiles wasn't completely surprised to find the vet still duct taped and unconscious in the back seat. Scott gave his sister and incredulous look who threw up her hands in defense.

"He wanted to put him in the trunk!" She pointed to Derek. "This was as much compromise as I could get!" Scott gave an exasperated sigh and led Stiles into the school.

"Wait. Hey! What are you doing?" Derek called them back.

"You said I was linked to the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

A silence fell over the two as soon as Stiles and Scott were out of sight as they waited. That was until the intercoms of the school gave a low buzz, signaling they had been turned on.

A strangled cat should have been the only source of the sound that rang through the air, and yet both of them new it was coming from a a teenage werewolf.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek's face scrunched up in pain and embarrassment, tucking his chin to his chest.

"That was embarrassing for all of us."Reagan flinched. God, it sounded like a stray cat in heat. However, a moment later she jumped in genuine fear looking at the school before backing up closer to Derek. A roar shook so loud it shook the windows of Stiles jeep had Reagan's face breaking out in a smile once she realized it was her brother. She was kinda proud. Yet judging by Derek's face, he was not.

"Oh come on! Like you weren't a bit proud at that."

"You mean the roar." His eyebrows rose, nodding to the school. "The one loud enough to draw attention from half the population?" Her smile quickly faded not taking into account the fact it would travel through the otherwise quiet area.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" He turned to point at the emerging boys. "What was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!"

"Sorry." Scott shrugged, he still was smiling. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome_." Stiles sang he held up a high five for Reagan who hid a smile by turning away and looking down, Derek was in a worse enough mood.

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour-wolf." Stiles frowned when Scott and Stiles both hit him.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott's face scrunched in confusion, looking at the back of Derek's car.

"What?" Both Derek and Reagan looked behind them and to see the back door on the other side open.

"I didn't do anything." Derek defended.

"What the hell!" Reagan cursed.

"You lost him!?" Scott had the nerve to yell at her. Reagan couldn't explain it but her mild annoyance suddenly turned to furious anger.

"I didn't _lose _him!" She screamed back at him. Derek and Stiles both glanced between the siblings neither knowing what exactly to do or say. Both McCalls began shouting at each other till they were overlapping in a sibling squabble.

Distracted by their bickering Derek's ears attuned to the nearly silent humps and clicks of clawed paws before it was to late. He only saw it out of the corner of his eye when he moved quickly and pushed Reagan away moments before the paralyzing pain of claws ripping deep into his back. His eyes were on Reagan in front of him, her screaming ringing threw his ears as he was thrown into the wall and bounced off onto the hard ground. He was unable to move, only able to stare ahead at Reagan as she was pulled by Stiles and Scott out of his line of sight.

* * *

**_Please Review :)  
_**


	7. Night School

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 7:**

**Night School**

* * *

She just wanted to help her cat get a hairball out. Now she was running through the basement of the school in hopes of not being mauled by murderous werewolf. Worse, a calculating, planning, murderous werewolf, as shown by his forethought to trap them in the school by blocking all the exits. So there she was trying not to scream every time a boiler or heater banged as they tried to come up with a plan.

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it...something!"

"Yes, Stiles but I think we need a more refined plan that that." She flinched every time metal squealed or crumpled as the werewolf followed them down, closer and closer it became. The jangling of keys seemed that much louder.

"What? Wait, no, no!" Stiles hushed both their protests as he noisily retrieved the keys fro his pocket. He jangled them slightly before throwing them into the boiler room, the Alpha letting out a long growl as it charged in after them, with the trio hidden out of sight.

"The desk! Come on, the desk!" Stiles urged them to keep the door shut with more than his own body weight. Rotating the desk they managed to get it situated between the door and the wall before the alpha started throwing it's weight around. Luckily the desk had n where to go and kept the door sealed.

"You caught a werewolf!" Reagan stood stunned while the boys couldn't stop smiling. "Alright then." She eyed the over 40 year old door warily.

The desk clashed again at the alpha's attempts to move it. "Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles helped Reagan quickly over the metal barrier, Scott following a hesitated moment later. Yet while the McCall siblings tried to keep their distance, Stile couldn't help but nearly press his face against the window to get a peak.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanna get a look at it." Was his innocent response.

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles argument wasn't entirely all, a concrete room with a rusted metal door didn't seem that imposing compared to the car sized werewolf thrashing around inside it. So of course Stiles just couldn't help but taunt it. "Yeah, that's right, we got you."

"Will you shut up!"

"No. I'm not scared of this thing."

"I am!" That seemed to surprise the boys, Stiles in-particular who still wanted to flinch thinking of Derek's threats. "This isn't a pissed off Derek, Stiles, or a flipped out Scott. It's calculating, methodical, and has gleefully killed, not to mention eviscerated, three people!"

"Four." Stiles corrected.

"He's. NOT. dead!" She seethed. _He couldn't be_.

The teens jumped, Stiles stumbling off the desk and away from the table as the alpha rammed head first into the door, it's teeth gnashing and screeching against the metal but Stiles wouldn't be deterred. "I'm not scared of you, alright! Cause your in there and we're out here. You're not going any-" Crashing and the sound of plaster falling made them all freeze. Above them, the ceiling groaned and creaked under the unexpected weight as something big and heavy bent the tiles and plastic lines.

"If you make it out of here alive, I'm going to kill you." Reagan gulped when tiles began to fall from the ceiling, closer and closer to them. In a flash the three teens back away and went sprinting in the other direction.

Through the maze of the school's basement, they only slowed when Scott stopped dead. "Wait, Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Here what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing." His face scrunched up in concentration, eyes peering into the dim lighted hallway. "I know that ring. It's Allison's phone!" He turned towards his sister shaking his hands in a 'gimme' motion like a child. "I need your phone." Reagan reached into her front jean pocket only to find it empty. _Derek's car_...

"I don't have it!" Her lips narrowed into a thin line as she cursed herself.

"You never_ not_ have your phone."

"I also never spend my Wednesday nights in basements being chased by werewolves. Today's a day for firsts, Scott!" She hissed at him.

"Stiles?!" His anxiety was increasing with every moment, wondering why the hell she was here.

"It's got like 14% battery." He handed it to him. Scott made the call, and hit his leg with his fist impatiently ever ring that went by unanswered.

"No, it's me! Where are you?" Reagan and Stiles couldn't hear Allison's side of the conversation, as they pulled Scott with them through the labyrinth. They needed to get out of this deathtrap and now. "Where are you right now?...Where? Where are you exactly?!"

"Tell her to meet us in the lobby!" Reagan ordered, beginning a quick jog up the stairs. Pausing to listen before rounding corners it took them a bit more time then it should have before they emerged through the heavy inner school doors. Allison stood confused and a bit agitated, staring at them in confusion.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott assaulted her with urgent questions.

"Because you asked me to." At Scott's parroting she handed him her phone. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message."

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles cut in. Their romance could be put off till later.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?"

"And Lydia." She corrected before answering her phone.

Reagan became distracted as Stiles flashlight caught the swirls of dust particles and bits of plaster floating towards the ground. Following their origin she craned her neck to watch what she thought was little vibration movements on the ceiling tiles.

"Finally. Can we go now?"Lydia entered the lobby with Jackson behind her, but Reagan didn't dare look away from the tiles as their vibration picked up.

"Run." Reagan's monotone voice cut through.

"What?" They looked over to her just in time to hear the echoing thuds and bangs as the veiling bent and fell above them.

"Run!" She pushed Lydia and Jackson towards the stairs with the others. No one dared look behind them as they scurried up the stairs and sprinted through the hall. Her old track couch would be so proud of her for she had surely beat her Freshman record. By passing Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles she quickly helped Scott slam open the cafeteria doors, skidding to her knees and curving back in order to stop. Her palms were sweaty against the cold linoleum and her heart rate was through the roof. Hearing them close the and lock the double doors she took a moment to try and regain her heart rate and breathing before she threw up. She really had gotten out of shape this summer...

Stiles called out for them to stop forting the doors as Reagan got up and wiped off her hands. She stood at the window peering into the darkness for anything. A passerby, a car, the alpha, Derek...Derek. Her eyes strained to see the jeep and camaro still just waiting there.

Her gut clenched in remorse and her eyes snapped shut. She wanted to cry and scream again remembering those green eyes staring straight at her. The memory of half of Laura Hale was still fresh in her mind and the two merged together, both Hales looking at her with the same green eyes. But Derek wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead...not for her. A harsh guilt made her stomach roll and twist. She's never seen anything other than a stoic face or fuming anger on him. So the confusion and shock and fear that twisted his brows and crinkles his eyes and made him look so helpless had Reagan near shaking in her boots. And he had gone through that to push her out of the way...

"Nice Work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?...Maybe start with stepping away from them." Reagan was pulled out of her thoughts when Stiles grabbed both shoulders and steered her towards the group like a child.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would really like to know why! Scott?"

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles broke the news. A round of disbelief followed before Jackson prodded,

"What, who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no! Thi-this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

"Don't you get it." He shouted at Lydia. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want? Scott?!" Allison kept looking to him for answers, ever time making his body jump and shake with anxiety. He didn't know what to say. None of them did.

"I-I don't know! I-I just...If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us? He's gonna kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?"

A silence passed between the teenagers and Reagan made a choice to lie through her teeth. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Reagan froze, mouth still opened to speak when Scott beat her to it. Stiles quickly looked her over seeing the disbelief and anger on the oldest McCall's face.

"Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him." Scott didn't want to look at his sister, feeling her tell tale burn of a glare on his face.

"The mountain lion-"

"NO, Derek killed them. Starting with his own sister." Stiles grabbed Reagan's arm to stop her from acting on the twitch in her hand. It was all they had right now and even though he was certain she was just feeling survivors remorse, Derek was most certainly dead.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too!"

Another tense moment of silence passed as the other three began to grasp the severity of the situation. Except for the small fact they thought they were dealing with a plain old psychotic man. Not a psychotic werewolf.

"Call the cops!"

"No." Stiles quickly replied. Regan took a chair from the stack and took a seat at one of the tables. This was giving her a headache.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? _No_. Look, Derek killed three people, okay?" Stiles cast a glance at Reagan when she ran her hands through her hair and cradled her head, trying not to cut in. "We don't know what he's armed with.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him!" Reagan stared at the table, hearing Stiles and Lydia argue over calling.

"Yes! We're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to - but...She hung up on me."

"The_ police_ hung up on you?" Reagan twisted in her seat to look at the phone Lydia held.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said that if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia sounded concerned and a bit put out. She wasn't used to not getting her way or being told no.

"Okay, then call again!"

"No, they won't trace a cell. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles sighed.

"What the...What...What is this?!"

Reagan watched as Allison fell apart with Scott quickly joining on the tailspin down. Jackson and Lydia weren't much help piling question after question on, leaving Stiles and Reagan to exchange share a look. They were gonna have to keep it together than.

"I don't know!"

"All right." Stiles intercepted the breaking Scott. "Why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" He led him back over to the other McCall, Scott looking pathetically guilty with those puppy eyes Reagan turned to ignore.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?"

"Except he isn't dead. Though even if he was, labeling someone that tried to help you not kill the people you love and also saved my life tonight, a demented stone cold serial killer is the shittiest karma you can put out." She finally looked him in the eye. "He deserved better than that Scott, anyone does."

"Reagan, bigger issues at hand here!" Stiles literally stepped between the siblings. "-like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said it wants revenge." Reagan reminded.

"Against who?"

"Allison's family?" The three looked over towards the pacing girl.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Does add up with the rest of the time line." Reagan's brows furrowed in thought. The alpha had come to them because Scott had called it. So if had been running them around the school all night when did it send the text. Hell, where did it get a phone to text from?!

"Okay, assheads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott pestered. Reagan followed his shifty glances to unsurprisingly, Allison. Was he really willing to put the entire department, including the sheriff, so his girlfriend would stop crying?

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."

"Alright give me the phone." Jackson made a grab for Stiles and Reagan rubbed her eyes to the sound of a punch of fist to flesh before the thud of Jackson falling to the floor. Stiles may be lean but he packed a punch. His father had taught them how to defend themselves when needed. The tension in the room was becoming too much for Reagan and spying the kitchen doors she decided to be useful instead of standing around while Stiles called his father.

Her eyes scanned for everything and anything they could use. But so far found nothing but can openers and large pots. She was definitely going to reconsider bringing her lunch. Further and further she went into the kitchen, the little tinkling of refrigeration and freezer systems giving the poorly lit room an ominous feel. Horror movies would be off her Netflix queue for a while. That was when she found the door. With a desperate courage she put her hand and ear to the metal listening for movement outside. Nothing. So she got a bit braver and a bit stupider. Sliding out the thin deadbolt on top she cringed as the door creaked from opening. Peaking through the door she knew exactly where they were... she looked at the stairwell to the left calculating it as only ten feet away at most. This must have been the emergency kitchen exit.

The roaring and banging made her snap the door shut, her hands shaking before she realized it wasn't coming from her end but theirs. Apparently the Alpha was done waiting. It was the best chance they had... "Hey!" The others turned towards Reagan to motioned to the door she held open. "Stairwell!"

"Which only goes up!"

"Up is better than here!" Stiles agreed with her. The group began running to towards the kitchen, glancing behind them to make sure the Alpha wasn't right on their heels. Up the stairs they went, causing even the athletes of the group felt the burn on their legs from running for their lives. With no way to lock the stair doors they fanned out and each began trying different class room door, hoping the teachers weren't paranoid enough to lock them. Reagan couldn't help but be a bit offended when it was discovered most were.

Lydia tried the chemistry lab door and opened it with success. Signaling the rest of the group they shuffled quickly into Harris' class. Scott kicked a chair under the main door while Reagan made sure the back entrance was as well. She and Jackson pushed with all their might to slide a heavy lab table against the door, deciding that should be enough to give them the time to run out the other side if needed.

Low growling and the thudding of heavy feet had the teens become statuesque. Some, like Allison covered their mouths while others like Lydia and Reagan closed their eyes and begged for him not to charge the door already. A few moments of utter still silence passed between the teens as they heard him pass before the group broke out in hushed desperate whispers.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back!" Allison quietly hissed.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about the roof? We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in a minute tops."

"Dead bolted here and on the actual roof door." Reagan sighed.

"The janitor would have the key."

"You mean his body has it...Oh so that one you won't argue."Stiles rolled his eyes at Reagan's uncaring.

"Bite me!" She hissed.

"Ay!" He stopped them. "I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well gee that sound like an incredible terrible idea! What else you got?" Stiles and Reagan both had the same accusing look of 'not gonna happen' on their face.

"I'm getting the key."

"You can't go out there unarmed, Scotty!" He blushed at his sister slip up and grabbed the first thing he saw. An extendable pointer with a foam finger at the tip.

"That's honestly insulting." was Reagan's stoic reply.

"Well, it's better than nothing!"

"There's gotta be something else." Allison tried to convince him.

"We're in a chemistry lab!" Reagan's arms spread out to show the various chemicals around the huge lab. Twenty cabinets, six trunks and four storage containers worth.

"What? Are we gonna throw acid on him!"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia piped up.

"It's terrifying that you know that off the top of your head." She eyed the other blonde in surprise.

"I read it somewhere..."

"Sure you did." Reagan smiled before turning back to widen her eyes at Stiles. Lydia just became much more frightening.

* * *

If there was something more frightening than Lydia in that room, it was the fear of not knowing. Her brother, her baby brother, had just walked outside with a bomb. And she had let him. With no fight, no scolding, no threats to come back alive she just told him to be carefully and set him on his way. That wasn't her. That's wasn't how it used to be. Reagan McCall would fight tooth and nail in defense of her brother and yet the girl in the reflection she saw did nothing.

When did she become the one that needed protecting? And when had Scott become the protector?

It twisted her up inside the thought of telling their mother. Since she was little her father had implied that her job as the adopted child was to protect the biological one. And she did, sometimes too well, because it was easy when you love someone. And she always fought for what she believed in and what she loved. That's why the reflection of the herself in the window seemed foreign.

The anxiety of the unknown and the silence int he lab had Reagan's heart racing so loud she could hear it in her ears.

...she could hear it...

The thumbnail she was chewing on dropped from her mouth before she looked over her shoulder to the door. An awed and slightly frighten looked came over her face drawing Stiles attention. Werewolves could hear normal heart beats

Their heart beats were out of control meaning the alpha knew they were in there yet walked away.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked her.

"What did Derek say about the bus driver attack?"

"I don't know something like an initiation."

"Right. Second chance..." She breathed out. _To kill or be killed._

"Second chance what?"

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." Lydia brought Stiles and Reagan's attention to them.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" He snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure you did." But Lydia's attempt to calm her boyfriend did nothing to reassure Reagan who quickly strode to the bottle. She looked for a name but like most ordered bottles it gave only the compound formula.

"H2CO3?" Reagan read aloud before staring wide eyed at Jackson. "Jackson! Sulfuric acid is H2_SO4_!"

"What did he put in then?" Allison asked.

"_Carbonic_ Acid. We sent him out with soda." Reagan rushed the door ready to find her brother when Stiles grabbed her and Jackson locked the door once more.

"Stiles, get off!" She tried to pull away from his bear hug defense.

"No. Rea! Stop!" Pathetically, it was working as Reagan's arms were pulled in their opposite direction and were held to her by Stiles own arms. She couldn't get any room or friction to put force into her twisting.

"Stiles if you don't let me go, I swear to god!" She didn't know what to threaten she just knew she needed to get her brother. She began to struggle anew before a defining roar echoed off the thousands of lockers and bounced through the abandoned hallways making it feel like sitting int eh front row of an IMAX theater.

Stiles let go of a gone still Reagan while Jackson fell to his knees. Rer headache became a full migraine, the feeling of being punched repeatedly in the head the only way she could describe it. When it stopped the five teens all became still until Stiles made a quick observation. "What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles tried to reach for Jackson's shirt collar only to be slapped away. He and Jackson began arguing once more and Reagan was frankly tired of it. It wasn't like they fighting over a few cuts anyways, Reagan thought looking towards the strawberry blond just sitting there watching.

"Alright, can we not argue for half a second, here?"

"Scott should be back by now." Allison said right after. Reagan and her held a concerned gaze, an unsettling feeling in the spines.

A simple click had them all turning towards the door, Allison shaking the nob and calling out to Scott's silhouette before he moved past. Reagan however ran to the other door. She was about to call out his name when he suddenly stopped and turned towards her. Though the glass distorted his features one thing was very clear. His gold wolf eyes stared back at her. Unable to draw attention she silently backed away as his hand reached out and touched the glass quickly. "Scott?" was barely heard by her own ears. He pulled away like he was burned and continued down the hall and out of sight.

"Do you heart that?" Lydia interrupted the silence. The survivors attuned their hearing and soon enough found the faint sound of sirens growing steadily louder.

While the others rushed to the windows to watch the cars arrive Reagan couldn't help but stare at the door, seeing the thin scratches from his talon sharp claws on the glass.

* * *

When Reagan pushed through the schools main doors she took a nice deep breath of fresh air. Her little moment of tranquility would soon be over.

"And you're sure it was Derek Hale?"

"_No! _/ _Yes!_" The McCalls gave two very different answers in response causing sheriff Stilinski to stop on the stairs.

"I saw him too." Stiles had made the choice to stick with the story, casting Reagan a wary glance.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked. Upon entering the building, the teens had been cleared and the blood found, yet blood that was left with no bodies to be found.

"We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? _Under_ them." He stressed.

"Yeah Scott we looked. Pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"We're not making this up." Reagan gave him a sour look, a very large part of it was made up. But Stiles pushed her shoulder to make her stop.

"I know, I believe you, I do." Sheriff tried to reassure them. He noticed Reagan's silence but assumed she was too upset to really remember much. She had been very sympathetic as a child and still held on to much of it. No kid, let alone the three he considered his own would, should have had to deal with this tonight.

"No. You don't You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me but I know you don't."

"Listen to me. We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him." Sheriff was called by one of his deputies "Stay. All of you."A

As she followed the Sheriff move past her a car caught her eye, well a lack of a car caught her eye. Derek's camaro was gone. And last she remembered, he had the keys in his pocket. She couldn't help the little victorious smile.

"It walked right by us, you don't think it heard us?"

"Told you." She threw over her shoulder. Stiles made a face at her back.

"It wants me in it's pack, but first I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott's voice became softer, more frightened.

"What do you mean? What old pack?"

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Reagan came to the same conclusion as Scott.

"He wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part!"

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" It was a little hard not to take that personally.

"Because when he made me shift...I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you, all of you." His eyes were apologetic, remembering his sister backing away from him. His first instinct had been to break through the glass, open the door and...he didn't want to remember the bloody rest.

"But you stopped. You looked me in the eye and you held back." Reagan's reassuring smile only made him feel guiltier.

"I almost didn't! And maybe next time, I won't be able to."

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**Poor Reagan's caught a bit of survivor's guilt. Let's make her feel better with some reviews!  
**


	8. Lunatic

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."  
_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...  
**

******Chapter 8:**

**********Lunatic**

* * *

Reagan's suddenly opened, the feeling of a presents in her room waking her from her lingering sleep. "Gah!" She clutched at her face in surprise. Her mother sat their calmly with a smile, a coffee cup cradled in her hands as she watched her sleep. "That is _so not_ cool!" Reagan scolded. She was gonna have permanent heart problems if people kept this up.

"_Yeaaaahhhhh..._" Her mother stressed, the first warning something was wrong. She peaked up through one eye, observing her mother's sweet smile. "You know what else isn't cool? Turning on the news and seeing a wanted poster for a guy your daughter was flirting with."

"What?!" Reagan sat up to stare at her insane mother. She peaked at her clock seeing she had only managed to fall asleep four hours ago.

"Derek. Hale." Reagan tried her hardest not to show the sudden surprise. Jesus, this was blowing up quick. "Yeah!" Her mother gave a sardonic grin. "I remembered him." At her daughter's tilted head she further explained, "You think I'm not gonna take note of a guy that looks like that around you? Tall, dark, brooding? Your my daughter, Rae, anything with a penis and leather jacket within a hundred yards of you lands on my radar. So do you wanna tell me what you two talked about or do you just wanna tell Sheriff Stilinski?

"You told him!"

"Not yet but you can bet your ass I'm gonna." She scoffed. "You're changing Reagan. You don't go out on runs anymore, last week you brought home your first C in I don't even know how long and your shutting me out." Melissa McCall looked at her daughter with sadness before shaking her head. "Schools been cancelled today and tomorrow. Pancakes are waiting." Melissa backed away towards the door. "Oh and..you're crazy if you think you're going into work tonight."

"Mom!"

"Pancakes!" She reminded with a smile before closing the door. Reagan stared at the white wood in astonishment before falling back with a groan. And it wasn't even seven yet...

* * *

Her four day weekend should have been a time to relax and reset. However, with her own guilty conscious eating away at her and her brother's depression over his separation with Allison had left the the McCall household gloomy and lethargic. Finally entering school had only worsened Reagan's mood. While the others had been graced by the protection of minors, she was now "the girl who got attacked by that cougar." which in her personal opinion was just a tiny bit better than the previous "that girl that dated that gay guy". God help her if they figured out So after hearing her new name through the whispers of the hall and class she was surprised by the sudden use of her actual name.

"Reagan!"

"Yeah?" She asked with unease.

"Principles office." She didn't both asking why choosing instead to just take the pass from the teacher and leave the curious stares of her classmates who would undoubtedly begin talking as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Ms. McCall." The deputy greeted her in recognition as he closed the door on the way out. Left alone with the sheriff she took the seat he motioned to. Here it was, what she had been avoiding for four days.

"Hey. Reagan."

"Sheriff." She nodded back.

"You're mom, she uh says that you were friends with Derek Hale."

"No. Not really." She tried not to avert her eyes, a clear sign of lying, but found lying directly to the sheriffs face so much harder than omitting the truth. It was true on some part. She didn't know anything about Derek Hale. Not his birthday, not his hobbies, not even if he was okay. However, Mr. Stilinski wasn't sheriff on his good looks alone. He clearly saw through her discomfort.

"Reagan. I can't protect you in this if your not honest with me." When she gave him a blank look he sighed before eying her in question. Clear his throat, the sheriff began to flush a bit. "I know your a young impressionable woman and Derek is...a uh, attractive young man." Both Reagan and the sheriff averted their eyes away from each other. "Sometime younger partners in the relationship feel a duty to the older partner, especially in a se-"

"Stop!" She cried, her face crunched in disgust. The sheriff didn't mind though, relieved he didn't have to use the word _sexual_ towards the girl he looked at as a daughter. "It's been established Derek Hale is hot." As everyone over thirty had so kindly pointed out to her. "but I am not _sleeping_ with him, I don't even know him!"

"You're mother-"

"I work at the gas station. He left his wallet and I gave it back to him when I recognized him walking by."

"He just happened to be walking by your house."

"Yes." _Crap, no_. Reagan wanted to smack herself in the face when Stilinski wrote something in a file that seemed to trouble him.

"I uh, I've explained the situation to your principle an he's agreed to a police presence around the school." Clearly, byt the uniforms around campus and the deputies in each hall."He's also agreed to a bit of personal protection to be allowed." He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside were three taser. "I can't allow you to have a police taser but should you three ever find yourself in that situation again." He gave her a pointed look, knowing out of the survivors they would be the ones to find trouble once more. "this will have enough voltage to seize the muscles and incapacitate him." He picked up the pink on and handed it to her.

She couldn't help but give him an unamused look. "Are you giving this to me cause I'm in danger or because I'm in danger and a girl?"

Sheriff Stilinski froze a moment. "The boys will be receiving ones as well."But that didn't appease her at all.

"You do realize this is kinda offensive, right?" She held up her new pink accessory. "Why can't one of the boys have pink? Like Stiles? He has a great complexion for pink." Her intimidation was gone, replaced with a nonchalant challenge. Th glint in her eyes one the Sheriff knew so well.

"Hauuu." The sheriff sighed, he didn't have time to lose an argument to her right now. "Just...get to class, Reagan." Reagan stood up and took a reached over to grab a taser. Pointedly taking the black one a bit farther away. "Have a nice day, Sheriff." She called over her shoulder as she slipped the weapon into her backpack. She nodded to Stiles on her way out the door, holding a hand up as she passed his sitting form, one that clearly told him she was not gonna tell him what was said.

This was gonna be a hell of a week.

* * *

Entering the temporary Chemistry class she took a seat near the back and began to quickly scan through her trouble areas one more time.

"Hey, you." She glanced up to see an unamused Stiles, the very opposite of his playful tone. Taking a seat in front of her he leaned back to whisper. "Why am I being forced to carry around a taser?"

"Because you and Scott refuse to take my word as gospel and this is a consequence."

"Mhmm." He nodded, his tone turning sarcastic. "Is yours pink?"

"No."

'Why's _mine_ pink?"

At that Reagan couldn't help but smile as she responded. "Because you're dad loves me." She taunted. Stiles turned around to glare at her accusingly but was distracted by Scott being yelled at.

After hearing the usual spew of discouragement, Reagan and the rest of the class quickly opened the blue test booklet the moment Harrison said "Begin".

The test was easy enough consisting of mostly multiple choice, fill in the missing elements, and a few essay questions scattered through. Her confined weekend had resulted in four days of studying and it appeared to be paying off as question after question she confidently circled and filled in answers. Apprehension began to nag at her and Reagan tried to force herself to concentrate. The attempt however was in vain as seconds later the scrapping as chair made her lose her thought mid essay response. Her brother quickly grabbed his bag and ran "Mr. McCall!" Harrison called. Reagan threw down her pencil and following right after.

"_Ms._ McCall!"

"Asthma!" She held out the inhaler from her jean pocket before disappearing out the door. She vaguely heard Harrison scream Stiles name before threatening semester failure on anyone else who dare move.

Jumping over his discarded backpack she didn't slow until she came to the locker room. Seeing Scott's shit thrown on the floor she braced herself in the doorway. Memories of the last time she had been in her with him made her gulp. The closeness of those fangs and glowing eyes to her would never leave her memory.

"Scott!" Reagan's breath left her lungs as Stiles ran into her near full speed. "Sorry." He flinched at her glare. Moving aside, Regan and Stiles both entered the locker-room with extreme caution.

"Make sure you're close to a fire extinguisher." She reminded him. Following the sound of the running shower Reagan put a hand over her eyes and peaked high through her fingers to follow Stiles.

"What's happening are you changing?" Stiles asked. Hearing him gasp for breath she took the risk and dropped her hand the same time Scott turned off the water. Thankfully he was still in his boxers.

"No. No, I can't breathe." He barely got out. Reagan ignored the dripping water and quickly handed him his inhaler, making sure he was okay before pocketing the inhaler. The werewolf looked up at them in confusion. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack...but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles sang.

"How did you know?"

"I used to get after my mom died, remember? Not fun, huh?" Regan and Scott's sympathetic looks made Stiles shift awkwardly.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, the medical term for that is heartbreak." Reagan tried to smile. Though it was inevitable, Reagan wished she could have spared his first heartbreak for just a little longer.

Scott gave a sad little sigh. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about this, her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue." The McCalls look at him with unamused faces. "That wasn't helpful."

"Not at all." Reagan gritted.

"Scott, you got dumped. It's supposed to suck. It's supposed to hurt. On the upside though it's supposed to stop."

"How long till it stops hurting?"

"Well I'm three months in and so...probably four months?" She blew through puffed cheeks.

"It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone elses's emotions." Reagan gave a side wise glance at her brother before looking at Stiles.

"It's gotta be a full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, _who is your boss_, can't get to you, either." He planned, but Scott had a big doubt.

"I think we need to do a lot more that lock me in my room."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'll be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone."

* * *

Finishing up with lunch early Reagan decided to head to the library to return the books she had already gotten a notice on. Distracted by the police taped window that she could vividly remember the alpha smashing through she ran into a hard body. She either needed to start paying more attention or wear a helmet.

"We really gotta stop meeting this way." Reagan couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She just couldn't get a break today. Danny however took it as a sign of humor and tried to continue the good mood between them.

"Well we could be normal people and try to purposely meet each other without colliding. We're gonna kinda have too now." Reagan didn't know what that meant and Danny smiled that adorable dimpled smile. "You literally ran off before we got our group assignments."

"Oh crap. He's assigned them already?"

"Yep. You and me and Stiles.." He trailed off making Reagan incredible nervous for who the fourth member was. She and his awkwardness was one thing, combined with her and Stiles history of getting side tracked when put together and then Stiles and Danny's history of Stiles' sexual identify crisis pestering and the group was already at quadriplegic leveled disadvantage. Who else could possibly make them worse?

"Who's the fourth?" Danny's lips thinned trying not to smile or laugh.

"Greenberg."

"Gah! Greenberg." Reagan seethed to the side. "Isn't he out with pink eye?"

"Yep but that just makes Harris' happier." Danny's smile could not be contained. She hated Greenberg nearly as much as coach.

He was doing this on purpose, she could have sworn by it. Every group project he liked to use his manipulative and strategic mind to assign groups so dysfunctional that they were sure to probably fail. To this day they're was not a group in an assignment that had gotten anything high than a B in Harris' class. So pair up the exes, the irresponsible friends and the grades hated kiss-ass and watch as they all fell apart. Oh, yes: Adrian Harris was the closest thing to an evil mastermind she would find outside a comic book or Marvel movie. And if it wasn't for the fact she was one of his targets this year she might very well have admired him for his slytherin like qualities.

"I better get lunch before the good stuffs gone. I'll call you tonight." Danny smiled while walking past her. Reagan politely smiles as well, content on letting him just leave when a surge of courage made her change her mind. Spinning him by the hand she hugged him, feeling warm when he hugged her back.

"Good luck at practice." She withdrew from the hug looking into his near black chocolate eyes. His own dimpled smile and nod was all she needed to let go. A surprising realization emerged when Danny walked towards the cafeteria. She didn't feel the butterflies like she used to.

* * *

Reagan heard her mother greet Stiles in the foyer later that night. After just hanging up with a concussed Danny and nearly burning dinner she was a bit on edge. Knowing her mother was already running late she rushed to find a lid for the tupperware. Pressing it closed on her way out she found her mother staring at Stiles. "Key." Melissa pointed to the key in Stiles' hand.

"Yeah. I had one made." Her mother looked at Reagan for answers. She had none.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Stiles dropped the heavy bag filled with Scott's restraints. Both McCall women looked at the bag in surprise at the rattling of what sounded like heavy chains.

"What is that?" Melissa pointed at the back with her free hand.

"Uh, school project." Once more, Melissa turned to Reagan for answers who simply smiled as she retreated into the kitchen once more. Though she heard their muffle voices she could not hear what they were talking about over the low music playing and the clanging and banging of fixing three more plates before cleaning up the kitchen. The sound of shouting minutes later making her pause before stomping feet came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"He's such a...why's he..." Reagan looked up from the pan she was scrubbing to a frustrated Stiles. She had been previously informed of Scott's little outburst before and during practice and she couldn't exactly blame the boy for his anger and frustration.

"It's the full moon. Hopefully he'll stop being such a dick tomorrow and we can kill him then." She nodded to one of the plates on the counter. Stiles began to dig in immediately, stabbing his food to the point Reagan had to kick him.

"Don't break the dish!" She sat down and joined him.

"Speaking of dish." Stiles pulled out a dog dish from his bag of tricks. "Where'd you move the markers?"

"Some place you wouldn't find them." She glared. Seeing he wasn't changing the topic she huffed before motioning to the cabinet next to the microwave. Stiles followed her direction and found a large can of pepper. Opening it up he glared as multiple markers and colored pens fell into his hand.

"Really?"

"After the Adderall induced color fiasco of 08, yeah REALLY!" Stiles opened his mouth to argue but instead just took the large black marker and put the rest back, despite temptations to do otherwise. Once finished with his arts and crafts project he grabbed Reagan's bottle of water before walking out, showing her the SCOTT written on the bowl. The boy really needed to stop taunting werewolves, it never did them any favors.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Reagan hit the counter in anger, nearly tripping she flew up the stairs so fast.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's like, the one girl that I ever-"She found Stiles venting. She held her tongue when she noticed that he had apparently forgone the chains and trusted a pair of handcuffs to hold him. "And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking. it's probaby just the full moon, he doesn't even know what he's going and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumb-ass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Reagan could only give Stiles a pitiful look.

"She kissed me."

"What?" The two asked. Scott had the nerve to look up and smile maliciously.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too." Reagan pushed Stiles out the door and away from her jackass of a little brother. Rounding the corner she watched as he had to brace himself on the wall, his eyes going glassy as he avoided eye contact with her. But having him near tears just wasn't enough. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me." Scott bragged. When Stiles slid down to the floor and covered his ears she had enough. Marching into her room she grabbed the little green spray bottle from her dresser before marching back. "-done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott's yelling was replaced with growls as she cut him off. Shooting him in the face with the water bottle before she shut the door on him. **  
**

Stiles' eyes were red but no tears had been shed. He looked at her with caution as she took the opposite wall in front of him, pressing her feet to his feet. She merely shrugged adjusting the sprayer. "What? It works at the cats...and apparently werewolves." She eyed the door to the now quiet room. The only sound the grunts from Scott and the clanging of the radiator from him juggling the handcuffs. She choose to just fiddle with his feet, pushing and tapping her feet against his own. After his mom died, Stiles didn't like to feel weak or vulnerable let alone show it to other people. So she didn't adjust the small wipe to his eyes.

"He wasn't alone you know. There was another person in that kiss."

"You can't side with him!"

"I'm not siding with Scott. I'm siding against Lydia."

"Why do you hate her! You've always hated her!"

"Because she's not good enough for you Stiles! You're funny, your reasonably attractive-" Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "-arguably smart-"He didn't know if she was complimenting him or insulting him. "- and ridiculously loyal." She flung her arm out, motioning to his jerk of a best friend.

"Stiles, please let me out." Scott begged from inside.

"Shut up!" She kicked at the door. "I'm making a point!"

"Not really." Stiles scoffed.

"You spent ten years following and fawning over Lydia. You deserve someone to follow and fawn over you back. Someone that's not gonna leave you, who's gonna have the same loyalty and pathetic devotion you do. And Lydia Martin is not her...or him." She threw in. Stiles' face went blank before opening his mouth.

"It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Scott cut him off. The two hallway occupants looked towards the door. "Please, Reagan, let me out. It's starting to hurt." Scott tried to appeal to her protective nature. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that's it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." He sounded so pathetic.

"We can't." Was the quiet response. The silence that followed didn't last long. Scott was enraged, trying a new at breaking the cuffs, groaning, growling, and clanking the handcuffs against the radiator in his struggle. Stiles covered his ears and Reagan mentally recited the elements of the periodic table to distract themselves from the heart wrenching sound. A few minutes later it all stopped, Stiles drawing back Reagan's attention.

"Scott, are you okay?" Silence followed Stiles question. Total silence. Not even the sound of heavy breaths of the clinking of struggling handcuffs.

"Scott!" They open the door and were met with the absence of werewolf. Where he once was, the handcuffs lay in a bloody pile. The puddle of blood turning into blood droplets that lead straight out the window. "We really need a lock on that thing." Racing down the stairs Reagan ordered Stiles to drive around. "Whistle and call his name if you have to!" As she ran for the phone and began making calls. The first, stupidly yet full of hope was to Scott's new phone. When that went to voicemail she realized it was going to be a very long night. **  
**

* * *

"Are you sure?..Okay, thanks." Reagan's foot tapped anxiously as she hung up the phone once more. So far no one had seen Scott and no one had suffered an animal attack. That was good, wasn't it? Surely it didn't mean that he had run into the alpha and gotten himself - Oh sweet baby whovians.

"Where the hell have you been!" She screamed at the wobbling figure of her brother entering the front door. He began walking upstairs without acknowledging her and Reagan could only curse in a mixture of annoyed relief. Calling Stiles she waited impatiently for his voicemail to be done before telling him the "wolf came back to the pen" and to call off his search.

After hanging up the phone she tried to take a calming breath and not act on the rage that began to bubble inside her. He had no control over what he said or what he did or the subsequent worry and panic is caused them. Instead she decided that he could probably use something to eat. After heating up a plate of left overs, and using her remaining energy to keep herself from putting it in Stiles customized 'Scott' bowl she opened the fridge to get him a bottle of water.

She would come to realize soon enough that Derek Hale was indeed a ninja.

Closing the refrigerator she froze froze at the sight in front of her. Her mind taking a moment to catch up, her hands went lax, dropping the water bottle before she launched herself at him. Derek couldn't help the surprised face he made when she hugged him, instinctively bracing her with one arm in return to keep them from tumbling over.

"You're okay!" Reagan released her death grip, taking a step back to look at his face. Her huge smile was aimed right at Derek and though his only reaction was a blink and a raised brow, he couldn't help but feel...something, seeing her look at him like that. Like he was the good guy for once. "You are..okay, aren't you?" She studied his slightly pale complexion and the tired circles around his eyes. Yet even that and the scuff of dirt near his ear couldn't deter the fact that he really was undeniably handsome. Something she hadn't taken much notice of until it was blatantly pointed out to her by not only her mother but her pseudo father.

"Besides the state wide man hunt? Yeah." His smart remarked seemed to ruin the moment as her grin stopped short to a sarcastic smile.

"Oh fun. Sour-wolf is back." She tapped her fingers on the counter next to her. Her guilt was quickly diminishing by the second knowing he was indeed okay but there was still one thing left before she could sleep better. "I -uh. Thanks for...you know. Saving my life." She tried to avoid eye contact in fear of getting teary eyed.

"He's fine." Was his only response. He seemed to have a real issues with the words _Thank_ and _Welcome_.

"What?" She turned back to him, confusion taking control. "Scott. He'll be fine." "Oh, right. Thanks." Remembering her brother but not wanting to sound ungrateful she motioned to the heated up left over containers. "You're more than welcome to help your self. Anyone who helps save two thirds of the occupants' lives get free range to eat." Not expecting an answer she picked up the plate she had made along with the water and checked on Scott. His green eyes following her as she left gave her only a slight warmth that went unaddressed.

For the better, the woke an almost asleep Scott and presented him with the meal. Without a greeting yet with heavy eyes he began to dig in. Obviously not in the mood to talk she simply told him she'd be back to check on him in a few before turning off the over head light and leaving him with the softer desk lamp and hall light.

Coming back down she was surprised once more to find Derek gone without a trace. Her once thought lost cellphone rested on the counter. A newly created contact under the name "D" still on the screen. Judging by the circumstances a burner phone he had picked up some where.

Unable to stop herself she quickly changed the name before pocketing it.

Something simple and covert that she believed fit him well.

_Ninja._

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_New Manip pics on on profile! Which is your favorite? What would you like to see in future ones? Sorry for the late update. Did anyone else have issues wit_****_h Fanfiction acting up? _**  



	9. Wolf's Bane

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 9:**

**Wolf's Bane**

* * *

"Faster! Much faster!" Scott ordered uneasily.

"Hey, Rae, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"I'm doing 85 in a 55 zone, Stiles. Any faster I'll kill us!"

"Well if you don't go faster, _they're_ gonna kill us!" Reagan didn't dare risk taking her eyes off the dark and curved road to check. With a new determination she pressed harder on the gas peddle, the camaro roaring to life on the abandoned road as it soared to a 95 and climbing. When she could no longer see headlights in her mirrors, Stiles turned on the walkie talkie.

"_All unites, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works._" The sheriff was clearly heard. Slowing down considerably, she made a hard right towards the iron yard. In less than two minutes they were there, Reagan slowing the car down when they approached the bright lights going off like flash grenades. They found Derek either taking cover or pinned to the side of a load lifter, trying to cover his sensitive eyes and head from the flashes.

"Get it!" Stiles called to him before rushing to crawl into the back Scott. Running against bullets, Derek was in the car and closing the door when Reagan took off once more, the echoing clanging of bullets hitting the car only pushing her to go further, the car tilting when she had to make sudden turns to get out of the complex and avoid police detection. The moment they were back on the roads and under the cover of darkness Scott began the fight.

"What part of laying low don't you understand!"

"Damn it!" Derek slammed his hand against the dashboard. "I had him!"

"Who the alpha?"

"Yeah. He was right in front of me, and the f-freaking police showed up" Derek held but the curse at the last minute.

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended his father out of habit. Derek however wouldn't budge, his simmering fury making Stiles retreat into Reagan for protection until Derek had moved his gaze elsewhere. Scott was his new target.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the _entire state_!"

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it!"

"Alright!" Reagan intervened. "How did you find him?" He didn't respond, retreating once more into the silent and stoic sour wolf Stiles had so aptly named him. "Seeing as this is the second time I've saved your life, can you try an' trust me for at least half a second!?" Reagan didn't like this one way street. She trusted him, with her and her brother's life, not only because she had to but because he had earned it. And she felt she had earned his.

"Yeah, all of us!" Stiles leans in to command. Derek looked at him with the same simmering fury and moves towards the boy. "Or just her." He shakes his head in surrender. "I'll be back here." He swallowed.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy names Harris."

"Adrian Harris?" Stiles leaned forward in surprise before Reagan pushed him back.

"You know him?"

"He's our chemistry teacher and dedicated life ruiner." Reagan cringed.

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet." He sounded frustrated.

"What's the second?" Derek leaned over and shows the boys a piece of paper, Reagan only managed to glance at.

"Some kind of symbol. What?" He didn't miss Scott's look. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it...on a necklace. Allison's necklace." He lowered in his seat.

"Since when?" Reagan looked at her brothers hunched form through the rear view mirror.

"Since her birthday. You never noticed it?" Scott didn't know why but that seemed to irritate Reagan's already strained mood.

"No, Scott." She rolled her eyes. "I have other things to worry about rather than studying the area of your girlfriend's chest."

* * *

"Give me my notes back, you little thief!" Reagan slammed the locker the next day.

"It's not like you need them. Sorry!" He flinched, opening his locker back up to dig out her neat little booklet amidst his paper jungle. "Why are you suddenly freaking out?" He eyed her flip through the chemistry notes with ease, making sure he hadn't damaged or changed anything.

"When you get a questions wrong he glares at you with those beady little eyes." A deep frown settled itself on her face, remembering. "Death glare takes on a new meaning now." She shivered. Preoccupied, neither noticed Jackson behind Reagan until his hand reached through them to slam the locker shut.  
Reagan jumped, moving away from him and to the other side of Scott.

"I know what you are, McCall."

"What?... What?" Scott stammered.

"I know what you are."

"Sorry. No idea what you're talking about." Reagan tried to deny it but Jackson's smug face only narrowed into a glare.

"Yeah...yeah, you do. And here's the thing, however it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me, too."

"Get what for you?" Reagan tried to smile in confusion, her eyebrows even creasing. Deny. Deny. Deny!

"Whatever it is. A bite-" Scott had to look away at his locker and swallow while Reagan's smile twisted in a flinch. "-a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight. I don't care. But you're gonna get it for me or uh,- " he had the nerve to grab Scott by the chin and turn his head towards Reagan, pointing over her shoulder. Craning her neck, she saw Allison laughing. "-she's gonna find out about it too."

While Scott couldn't look away from Allison, Reagan watched as Jackson cockily walked away. The second he was clear from the hallway Reagan began to back up and slid behind the corner to call "Stiles!" drawing it out.

The boy in question looked up from his locker at her. He looked like Reagan imagined she did. Wanting to know what the hell he did to be punished or just plain run. Sadly this wasn't a problem any of them could running away from.

"How the hell did he find out!"

"I have no idea!" The three teenagers couldn't help but raise their voices in panic.

"Did he say it out loud..the word?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott scoffed.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyways?"

"How about Allison's gun dealing, crossbow wielding, werewolf killing, father?!" Reagan glared at him angrily, shoving him into a more secluded hallway.

"Okay, it's bad."

"Where's Derek?" She suddenly cut him off, still whispering.

"Hiding. Like we told him to. Why?"

"Maybe he knows what to do. I mean it can't be the first time a teenage werewolf has exposed their existence?" She abruptly froze with the other two teens, the severity of the situation brought back to light. It sounded less sarcastic in her head...

"Oh! I have an idea!" Stiles face lite up. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles bit his lip.

"We have that game tonight, it's quarter finals. And your first game!" Scott reminded him. Reagan wanted to advocate for Stiles but right now the expose of Scott as a werewolf was little more important.

"Huh, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" She turned towards her brother, gently hitting him in the chest to gain his distracted attention.

"She's in my next class."

"Alright, go get the necklace then!" Reagan gave her brother a hard push out the door before grabbing Stiles and pulling him along. She had decided to ask for a blood pressure cuff for her birthday.

* * *

Stepping into the girls bathroom, Reagan froze hearing the sniffling and huffs of muffled crying. However with class in session and no noise around, those littler noises seemed to be sobbing screams. Before she could decide whether to leave them in peace or ask what was wrong Allison looked up to see her through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Guilt from never taking the time to befriend her or even really know her making her respond.

"Yeah. Yeah..." Seeing Reagan's blatantly disbelieving look she finally caved "...no."

"Why do I have the feeling my brother caused this?"

"He didn't mean too. He uh, he sent me pictures of us because he thought it would make me happy when all it does instead is remind me how horrible I feel for breaking up with him." Allison used to rough paper towel to try and wipe away more smears of running mascara.

"He does mean well, he just, he's not, he's stupid." Reagan could only sigh.

"Then why do I feel like the stupid one? I know in my gut he did it to protect us but I just can't stand that feeling like he's hiding something you know?"

"My first serious boyfriend who I was madly in love with picked the worst possible time to come out of the closet as gay." Reagan tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah, trust me, _I know_." Reagan rolled her eyes. "But Scott's just like you and me and Danny, trying to find that transition of being 'the one' to being 'the friend'. It sucks but-"

"It gets better?" Allison tried to be positive and Reagan didn't have the heart to tell her it would just take months to do so.

"Yeah. Now-" Reagan pulled out her spare mascara and handed it to Allison. "Word of advise. Start using waterproof."

* * *

Approaching her brother and best friend an hour later at lunch her temper could no longer be contained hearing the tail end of their conversation. "Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

Holding her tray with one hand the free one flattened and was swung, making a sharp impact to the back of Scott's head. "In what fictitious universe do you live in that you thought _that_ would be okay?"

"Like that!" Scott rubbed the stinging sensation with one hand while pointing at Reagan with the other."I couldn't get the necklace."

"I noticed!" Her eyebrows rose in sarcasm. "But don't worry your empty little heads. I've ingeniously come up with plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Just steal the stupid thing." She flicked the lid to her ice tea bottle at his head.

"Couldn't we just try getting to Harris?" Stiles shook his head, looking at a forlorn Scott.

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay?"

"As proven by the deputy posted outside his class in case you didn't notice. The necklace is all we got." Reagan reminded him.

* * *

Finally free from the madness of werewolves, all remaining energy and focus was now dedicated to the soul crushing chemistry project due in two weeks. Reagan waved to the sheriff pulling away as she opened the door to the Stilinski residence.

"Honey, I'm home!" She sang, walking up the stairs.

"Rae-Rae!" Stiles opened his door to greet her. Her smile dropping to become a threatening line. "No-no?"

"No-no." She shook her head, pushing him aside. Throwing her bag onto the bed next to her she paused when there was a second shadow next to her own. Spinning around she nearly swung her fist at the werewolf standing not a foot away from her. "The HELL!"

"Can you stop hovering!" Stiles snapped, checking through his blinds to make sure his father had left.

Derek looked ready to punched him in the throat so Reagan fearlessly pressed both hands to his stomach and pushed him backwards and into a chair near Stiles bed. Looking around the room she settled on digging in her bag. Between a few notebooks, she pulled out a large book making Derek's eyebrows raise in his signature 'Seriously?' face. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was presented to him. "There. Wizards, witches, werewolves." She rapped her knuckles on the hardcover. "Have at it."

"I need you to cash in your guilt card on Danny." Stiles addressed her, wisely keeping his gaze away from Derek. The feared werewolf throwing glances at the back of Reagan's head to show his displeasure. _If she wasn't a human girl and so..._

"What? No! Why?" She actually squeaked. And that drew the beta's attention.

"I need a favor." Stiles bit his lip and cowards from her narrowed eyes.

"What do you want him to do?"

"Trace back the origin of the text that brought Allison to the school so we can figure out where the Alpha might be hiding or who's helping him, that way Derek can take care of him, teach Scott to be a proper werewolf, and we all go on with our merry lives with me starting first line with Lydia on my arm and-."

"Stiles! Breathe." Reagan snapped. The teen gaped in a breath. "How much adderall have you had today?"

"Just a little bit..." His eyes trailed away from her disbelieving gaze. "...more than recommended."

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." The goalie tried to remind his partners. Reagan for the most part was staying out of it. Only observing the boys bicker.

"Ghh, and we will, once you trace the text." Stiles persevered.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Stiles froze with his mouth hanging open, and out of reflex glanced at Reagan for answered. Danny misread the look and instantly turned to her in betrayal. "You told him?!"

"No!" She looked aghast.

"I-I looked up your arrest report, so.."

"Why?" Danny bluntly asked the boy who had just recently took an interest in him. The smallest male looked between the exes and fiddled his thumbs as he shrugged.

"You were dating at the time so..." Reagan wanted to be angry but couldn't help feeling a little swell affection. She held back verbally, but her smile and face clearly held a silent _"Aww!_"

"I-I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny tried once more to derail Stiles plan.

"Whatever."

"No! We're doing lab work." Danny brought the other chair over towards Stiles' desk.

"Who's he, again?" He motions towards a silent Derek sitting and reading in the corner.

"Um, my cousin...Miguel."

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Reagan and Stiles both looked back to see the dark crimson on his torso before sharing a guilty look. Stiles quickly made up and excuse about nose bleeds that seemed to satisfy Danny's curiosity for the moment. Though to keep from risking further questions or suspicions he quickly reminded _Miguel_ he could borrow one of Stiles shirts. Derek did not look particularly amused and after shutting the book he threw it on the bed, ignoring Reagan's dagger like stare of annoyance. Apparently he had issues not only saying thank you but protecting other peoples property. It's like he was raised by wolves...oh. She flinched, remembering.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek brought the teens attention to him holding up a shirt. His slight frustrated glare was unnoticed by two individuals who weren't looking at his face.

"Yes?"

"This...no fit." He pulled the shirt to make a point, drawing in Danny and Reagan's stares as his pectorals and biceps flexed.

"Then try something else." Stiles turned back around only to catch Reagan staring before confirming his suspicions and finding Danny in a similar eye lock. It was sometimes alarming how genius he was, the buzzing of an invisible light bulb shining above his head so clear in his ears.

"Hey, that looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?" Stiles tapped Danny. Reagan's eyes slowly moved over the curves and lines of his back with the hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. The lower back dimples just above the line of his jeans drawing her eyes downwards until they were covered by the horrible blue and orange shirt.

"It's not really his color." Danny tried to keep his eyes diverted. Reagan however had the advantage of peaking through her hair as he once more changed, a familiar and unwanted heat beginning when he lifted it over his head.

Oh, dear god!

Chastising herself she quickly looked away and focused on the lap top screen in front of them. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny-Boy?"

"You're a horrible person." The exes both gave Stiles a judgment look.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night...Now, about that text-"

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek's eyes held the threat of violence though he tried to be civil and inconspicuous with Danny in the room. Too much attention or interest could bring about a memory of the poster Danny had likely seen once or twice showing a sketch of wanted serial killer Derek Hale. Luckily, Danny didn't seem to be more interested of what was below the neck then above it. And that realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Derek continued to look through clothes and after a moment Reagan decide to take mercy knowing none of Stiles' clothing would probably fit him. No longer feeling she was needed she silently excused herself form the room, she shoulders tense as she left. Taking the discarded shirt next to a riffling Derek, she nearly jogged to the Stilinski's laundry room. The set up of the house burned into her memory as much as her own. Like a robot she entered the laundry room, open the empty washer, put in Derek's shirt, put in the basket on the floor, pour soap, close washer. All of it was done with the struggle of thinking about not thinking about thinking about Danny checking out a guy. It was harder then she thought, and in her focus of unfocus she found herself surprised by the presents behind her.

Stepping back she blushed when her posterior pressed against firm thighs, making her shoot up straight, cracking her back, before spinning around. "You're like a freaking furry Houdini!" She slapped Derek's bare chest turning her head to avoid staring at him. She could feel the warmth of a blush on her cheeks and was trying her best not to make it worse. "You're supposed to be half naked upstairs."

Derek was not amused at all leaned over slightly to look at the wash going that now held his shirt. That raised eyebrow of his was becoming quite adorable and quiet annoying. "Don't feel too special. I just needed an excuse to leave the room. Watching your ex oogle someone else isn't exactly a recommended pass time." She snapped in true Reagan fashion. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, certainly didn't like showing it to tall, handsome, _crap there it was again_. She would have been fine had it not been so blatantly pointed out to her by the worst people to do it. Her mother, being one of them.

Since the not so subtle accusation of sleeping with him, Reagan had found herself for lack of better words, re interested in the world of...physical connection. You don't know what you've got till it's gone seemed very fitting for her life as of now. Normalcy, popularity, and dating, as shallow as it was, were things Reagan as really starting to miss.

It wasn't just the little flutters she got when holding hands.

It wasn't just the warm peaceful embrace of a languid cuddle.

It was the kissing, the caresses, the sex.

That spin tingling, heart pounding, mind racing feeling that came from a passionate kiss, skin brushing skin and the act of being completely bare and exposed in front of someone who at the time's attention was solely and undoubtedly on you. It was terrifying and exhilarating and Reagan missed it, despite the only two encounters and disastrous results.

She could only imagine what it would be like with someone actually interested and able to return that pleasure.

She could only imagine what it would be like with someone like Derek.

Peaking out of the corner of her eye she met that intense gaze once more. Those icy green eyes surrounded by the rings of light brown and navy blue tilted with his head. Leaning forward, Reagan was frozen as one arm braced against the washer behind her. Those one of a kind eyes became hooded, looking back and forth between her own, as if looking for something. The eager tremble of muscles under her belly button made her desperate.

"Shirt."

"What?"

"Shirt." She grabbed the sheriff's forest green t-shirt that was folded next to her hand. Pressing it into his chest she used his glance downwards to the cotton to side step him and head back towards Stiles room. Glad to find Derek finish pulling it on when he entered the doorway behind her. Trying to put some space between them and calm her erratic heart beat which she was sure he had heard, she rested her shoulder against the window and watched as cars and kids below passed by.

"There. This text was sent from a computer."

"This one?"

"Registered to _that_ account name?"

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles was frantic.

"Who?" Reagan just had to asked.

"Your mom." The three men, one of whom wasn't quite sure why, stared as her entire face fell and her body went ridged. That heartbeat that had confused Derek, had suddenly skipped.

* * *

_Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care_ mocked the brooding Reagan. She had her arms crossed childishly in contempt of the conversation before her. Int the front seats Stiles and Derek were talking to Scott about the Argent necklace. Non f it interested Reagan, too caught up in fuming over the pure accusation that her mother had anything to do with the Alpha on a murder spree. Derek didn't seem to be caching the hint and even Stiles' resolve was fading a bit. Everyone just wanted this werewolf shit to be done with.

"And where are you, you're supposed to be here. You're first line, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start!" Reagan was brought from her trance to watch the conflicted emotions playing on Stiles face. Derek's scoff and annoyed eye roll made her turn her attention to him.

'Hey!" She snaps quietly next to his ear. "It's important to him! What? Like there was never something important to you when you were in high school?" Derek's glare softened just a bit remembering an incident during his time on the basket ball team. Coming to, he averted his eyes from Reagan and set his mouth in a thin firm line.

"Tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little late, okay? Alright, thanks." Stiles hung up.

"You're not gonna make it."

"I know"

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

"Which is that my mother is not an alpha, alright!" She glowered at the beta. He spared her a simple glance before once more tuning to look at the hospital before them. Reagan was the first to get out adamant to prove her mother was being set up somehow.

"By the way, one more thing..."

"Yeah." Derek slammed Stiles head into the steering wheel making Reagan choke. "Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Go. _Go_!" Derek hollered at him. Out of pure fear Stiles joined her outside the jeep.

"Why did you let him do that!" He whined at her. Reagan gave him a disbelieving look, resisting the urge to slap he back of his probably concussed head.

Splitting up they found the floor they were told to be on completely empty. No staff appeared to working and the only noise was the near muffled sounds of respirators, and heart monitors behind the heavy wooden doors.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Stiles spun around like a cartoon trying to find even a flash of life in the white hallways.

Having enough of "Where's Waldo" she called Derek. The name Ninja, giving Stiles some pause as he followed after her.

"We can't find her. We can't find anybody!"

"_Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle. Room 306"_

Reagan resisted rolling her eyes but did as she was told. _Please_. It was a six letter word that most three year olds could use not however 20 something werewolves.

Entering the room carefully as to not be disrespectful she and Stiles stepped into the empty room, observing the wheel chair, robe, and vase of fading flowers that occupied the otherwise plain room. "Here? You're sure it's here? It's empty, Derek, no bag, no body, nothing."

_"What?"_

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." A moment of silence passed and in it Reagan's spin straightened. Something wasn't right, and Derek knew what.

"_Get out of there right now Reagan! It's him. He's the alpha. Get out!_"

Grabbing Stiles shirt she began to backtrack out the door only to nearly drop her phone. Based on the heavily scared burns on half of his face, this was the infamous uncle Peter.

"You must be stiles. Ah, and the lovely Reagan!" His smile was anything but disarming.

"What are you doing here?" They turn their attention to the other end of the hallway. A red headed nurse in all white blocks their exit plan. "Visiting hours are over."

"You helped him." Reagan refused to show fear, unlike her best friends flailing about next to her. The accusation was clear and the nurse, Jennifer, made no attempt to even look offended or ashamed. In fact, she looked almost proud. "Made the call about the high school prank, texted Allison...you set up my mother." She growled.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die." Stiles stuttered.

The nurse seemed to take that as an okay and pulled out a syringe of something before charging at Reagan. Her attempt to block was futile as she needle pricked her skin and was injected, the cold liquid making her neck ache and shiver when it mixed with warm blood. Out of anger she push Jennifer backwards and grabbed the needle hanging painfully from her neck, throwing it to the opposite corner and putting pressure on the tiny but hurting wound. Her black leather Ninja appeared, elbowing the once more ready nurse in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek orders the teens. Stiles dropped to the floor with no where else to go as Derek grabbed the swaying Reagan around the waist before spinning her behind him.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family." The admission alone had Derek wolf out and ready to rumble. Reagan being pushing int the wall closest to her as he charged his uncle. The young woman tried to grip at the wall but found her legs beginning to turn to jelly and her vision getting cross. Within a moment of cursing herself and that bitch of a nurse she feel onto the cold hard floor, both worried and relieved she didn't feel the impact. Turning her head she watched the fight Derek was losing, trying to keep her vision from crossing or going dark.

Her fight, like Derek's, was over all too soon and Reagan laid unconscious and numb on the floor not even waking when Peter grabbed her by one ankle and began to drag her behind him like a child's blanket as he followed his injured nephew. She was swung towards Derek, the smooth and polished floor providing a much smoother transition in the swing of her body. Derek caught her before her head hit the metal wall. A deep guilt and worry settling over him as he tried to find a heart beat past his own erratic one.

"She's fine!" Peter rolled his eyes before watching with interest as Derek picked her up. That way she didn't look so lifeless. Indeed her heart was beating but it was soft and slow, as shallow as her breathing. "Look at that face." Peter ran his finger over her temple and cheek in a caress. "Tsk. Smart, quick, pretty. She'll be perfect for the pack." His smile made the beta's gut turn. "In fact, I'll even let you turn her." He said it like it was a favor. "I'm betting this one will actually survive, and if not, ehh, I'll end it for you." Derek stared up at his uncle before his eyes lowered to Reagan.

He stared at her unconscious face before his eyes were drawn to her shoulder, the smooth skin exposed. His attention on Peter was broken when he felt Reagan's face nuzzle into his chest. Brushing the scattered hair away from her face a deep frown settled itself on his features. The choice shouldn't have been so easy, but it was. "Give me a chance to explain, Derek." He stared at Peter with a torn gaze, Peter's sickening smile directed at the two below him After all, _we're family_."

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Why are all Jennifers evil on this show? **__**I'm thinking of a one dirty-spin off in which Reagan and Derek hide away on a beach in Mexico under the names Miguel and Isabella. Thoughts? ;)**_  



	10. Co-Captain

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."  
_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...  
**

******Chapter 10:**

**********Co-Captain**

* * *

"Scott. I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter tried to sympathizes.

"By killing my friends." As the newest, least powerful, and most naked of the three werewolves Scott found it just a tad hard to come off as authoritative as he was trying to in the dark and otherwise empty locker room. Their surprise visit after the game and identity revelation had his head spinning.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most. Sorry, what are there names again?" He looked to Derek for answers. What an obedient little Beta he was.

"Reagan and Stiles." Derek met Scott's accusing glare head on. Not even a trace of guilt marking his face.

"Ridiculous." Peter shook his head in disappointment. "What ever happened to 'John' and 'Jane'? Ah!" Peter scolded the furious looking new-turned.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you...I'm okay with that."

"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective." Scott could only grunt in agony as Peter dug his claws into his spine. The Hale men, left him withering on the floor in pain, taking their leave about the same time Stiles pulled up to the school with an unconscious Reagan in his jeep.

Their problems were quickly piling up higher than they knew what to do with.

And it was only a matter of time until someone got hurt in the avalanche.

* * *

**Sooner rather that later apparently as Thursday evening found one of them face to face with an unseen, yet not unheard, threat.**

"Have a nice day." Reagan sent the previous customer off. She nearly left the register when the woman browsing in the snack food suddenly stepped up.

Placing her items on the counter, Kate looked the woman up and down. Dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, lush lips, and the typical body of teenage jail bait. Seems Derek's taste hadn't changed much.

Hmm, so this was Reagan McCall. Rumor and files had it that she not only knew Derek but was personally involved. I.e. she was screwing him. And there was no way in hell you don't pick up on a werewolf when in bed. That adrenaline, the lust, the feelings and scents, it would have at one point or another triggered an at least partial transformations. And based on the background from Allison, this blonde wasn't the kind to just brush off glowing eyes or growing fangs.

Oh she remembered Derek Hale _very_ well. Those eager hands, the bright green eyes, the huff and puffs of his chest as he gasped for breath. His features had enhanced and settled through the years but Kate was near remembered fondly the time when it had been all her's. So eager to learn, so eager to give. She wondered if he had changed much in bed since. That bruise on McCall's neck hinting he hadn't. _He always had been a marker._

"Must be a real beast in bed." She knowingly smirked.

"Excuse me?" Reagan froze mid scan. The blonde woman pointed to the bruise on Reagan's neck. Having been running late she had forgone a concealer or cover up, leaving the bruise on her neck exposed to all. The one saving grace is that it could be mistaken as a hickey. Her mother didn't ask too questions, choosing to instead tell her she was happy for her and to be careful. Confused at first when she asked if she was ever gonna meet the guy Reagan looked into her mirror only to find the evidence of her assault. She didn't even remember coming home.

Eh, it was easier then explaining be stabbed and drugged by a psychopath's bitchy accomplice. So she went with it..

"I just notice the hickey and all. I used to have a boyfriend who loved to do that. He liked to play the big bad wolf." Reagan schooled her features to remain neutral. Could this be any more awkward?

"You seem like the type to go for older guys. What with the cars, the experience, the _sex_. Am I right?" Kate grinned. She just got such a kick out of it!

"Excuse me!" Reagan couldn't help but gape. What the actual fuck was with this lady? "That's no-"

"None of my business I know." Her hands were held up in surrender, the insincerity clear to the McCall. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"Is that all?" Professionalism was a must, no matter how much she wanted to throw the can at her head.

"Yep." The blonds eyes searched over her once more before pulling out her wallet and handing over the debit card and then signing the receipt and taking her leave.

The name signed forcing her to pause and access the situation.

_Kate Argent._

"Be safe." Kate smiled from the door. Pulling down her sunglasses she exited the gas station Food Mart while ignoring the younger woman's dumb struck stare.

Oh, she was gonna have fun with these two!

* * *

Somewhere along the way the stairs of the McCall household had transformed into El Castillo.

Or at least that's what it felt like. Contrary to popular belief being drugged and knocked out for over twelve hours was not as restful as it seemed.

"Reagan!"

"Mother!" She mocked, freezing in her doorway. Swaying on her heel she faced her mother.

"I need help."

"I need sleep." She sighed after her meeting with Kate Argent the added mental anguish and questions only added to her stressful eight hour shift.

"I'm in change." Melissa's eyebrow rose.

"I let you think that." Reagan's brow mirrored. Melissa McCall opened her mouth but stopped unable to think of anything. Taking mercy, Reagan decided it must be important enough for her to ask so it wouldn't hurt to at least see what she was in so dire need of help with. She slid her way back to her mother's door, giving her a gentle pat to unpause her while she passed. "Don't worry, I let everyone else think it too."

"I'll punish you later."

"I'm sure you will." Reagan's mouth curled into a smirk as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Melisa gave her one last wary glance, unable to stop her tiny smile as she pulled on her jacket.

"Promise not to over react? I have a date."

"What!" She yipped, all fatigue zapped from her, replaced once more with unbound excitement. "Who, what, where, when, why-"

"Why!?"Her mother scoffed. That sung a bit. Had she really become one of those moms that's just a mom? "Why...would I overreact?" The teen covered. "Reagan you and Scott have- _had_-" she quickly corrected. "-a tendency to be intimidating when you tag team 'em and stare 'em down."

"I-we...what do you want with me!" She changed the topic, flustered.

"I don't know how it is you even know how to do what you do but I need you to make me beautiful."

"You are beautiful, mom." She smiled sincerely.

"Ha. Alright." Melissa grinned bashfully and nodded. "Punishment is off the table, but seriously...I have half an hour to get rid of ten years of dark under eyes and wrinkles. You caused half of them now come over here and fix 'em." Melissa held up her foundation and sponge.

Reagan took the almost never used make up and placed them back on the counter. Kissing her mom's cheek she pulled her hair back and rested her head on her shoulder. Through the vanity mirror she observed the vast differences between their appearance, the fact they were close in skin tone a little comfort to her.

"You're gonna need more than a little foundation for those bags." She teased. Melissa quickly smacked her daughters arm reaching out to smack her hip again as she rushed out to get her make up kit.

Less than ten minutes later Melissa was trying not to laugh at the tickling on the make up brush on her cheeks. "Stop! I'm almost done!" Reagan bit her lip in concentration, she didn't know why this was so easy on her own face.

Snapping the concealer lid back on, she pulled back to admire her finished product. Any trace of the so called wrinkled her mother seemed to claim where gone without a trace. Any many who could keep his eyes off her was an idiot.  
"Good?" Melissa opened her shadowed eye hesitantly. The green, gold, bronze combo brought out the flecks of amber and green in her irises.

"Beautiful." Reagan corrected. "BTW I'm not telling Scott she gathered the make up and brushes in her hands before quickly leaving the room.  
Scattering them back on her bathroom counter she was alerted to the panic of her mother's voice between her and her brothers room. "What? What-What's wrong?" Reagan quickly ducked in front of her mother studying to see if her make up was smudged or she got some on her outfit.

"Is it my hair, my makeup?" Her mother was equally as nervous.

"No. Nothing. You look beautiful."

"You look amazing." Allison reassured the McCall women. Reagan stepped back with them to admire her hard but unneeded work.

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?" Scott's brows furrowed in confusion before flinching at his sisters hit.

"Because _amazingly_ I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16."

"Who again?" Reagan scratched her head.

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah we just kinda started talking and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner and really hating myself for skipping the gym last week."Melissa's nervously rung her hands together trying not to look at Scott's awestruck face of Reagan's tired but giddy gaze. Now on top of everything else she was gonna feel guilty for keeping her up when she as so tired.

"What medical rep?" Scott's inquisition was punctuated by the ringing of the doorbell downstairs.

"_That_ medical rep. And I'm not...I'm not ready. Oh, I'm not ready. I'm not done, so if you could please just get the - get the door a-and talk with him, okay, just...be nice." The three teens watched as Melissa near vibrated in nervousness before zipping off to finish, leaving them to exchange humored looks. Reagan pointed to the door below them in a reminder to Scott before she quickly followed after her mother.

Shuffling back into the bedroom Reagan quickly began searching for that other earring in the pile of suds and hoops and dangles only to come up empty handed again and again. The mounting pressure of the door bell ringing doing them no favors. Decided to nix the idea all together she rushed her mother to take out the one she had in before frantically excavating to find a new, matching, pair for the outfit. That damn door bell acting as annoying tic-tok.

"Scott for the love of god. Please!" Her mother was exasperated. Handing her the new earrings she had chosen Reagan rushed down the stairs to answer the still unanswered door. Bypassing her brother she shoulder checked her still standing confused looking brother in annoyance.

"It's twist and pull, Scott." She twisted the knob with a flourish. However when she did in fact open the door she looked found it completely snide smile falling into a look of confusion. Glancing back at her brother she finally took notice to the way his throat moved in a gulp, his hands balling into fists at his side and his eyes stare intently at the door only to pop open in alarm. "What?!"

"Hello there." That voice...

Her heart stopped. Her smile dropped. Her arms spasmed and twitched at how quickly she tried to slam the door before she had even fully turned around. All within a two second window. But using her entire body weight wasn't enough for Peter's single hand. "Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, guys. Take a second and think that through."

"I'll tell her." Scott piped up from behind her.

"What? That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her-"

"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try to remember that I've been in a coma for six years." He tried to play innocent, a look that didn't belong on a serial killers face. "Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman? Or maybe you think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack if your mother and sister are too." Reagan's blood boiled when he began to walk her backwards, cornering her and Scott into the house. It reminded Reagan of the first run in they had had with Derek. Except then she moved because of a possible threat, now it as a very clear and real one. Finally feeling her brother next to her she had some sense of security.

"You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?"

"Wolf-packs." Reagan supplied.

"I knew you were the smart one." Peter's hand raised as if to touch her and Reagan took a step back, crossing her arms.

"I know the German's lost the war." Scott distracted him. He wasn't exactly dumb either, keep the situation claw-less and maybe he had a chance to keep the over powerful alpha away from his family.

"I think most historians would argue that was a failure of leadership. And trust me we won't have that problem here."

"So switching out one murderous tyrant for another is going to end things differently how?" Reagan

"Comparing me to Hitler?" Peter's eyebrow rose in a familiar fashion that left Reagan glaring. If Derek hadn't persuaded him differently she could have been a great addition to the pack.

"No. Hitler was more liked." Reagan gritted out.

"That actually kind of hurt, Reagan."

"Hurt?! How about this for _hurt_. You touch our mother and so help you god, I will make sure every Argent and agency in the state is looking for you." Reagan's boldness was perfectly times. Though Peter's eyes turned red and his mouth turned into a sneer, his lunging was cut off to a lean when Melissa McCall appeared behind them.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again." She smiled. Taking a no calm and collected Peter's arm they began to leave.

"Mom!" Reagan cried.

"Yes. Sweetheart?" Melissa stopped to give them pointed looks. Now was so not the time to get third party cold feet.

"Have a good time." Scott put his hand on Reagan's shoulder.

"Enjoy it while you can." She hissed quietly, knowing Peter would hear her. The second they had pulled away Reagan had the phone to her ear. Knowing there would always be someone to be there last minute batman. "Stiles..." She would soon change her tune...

"Stiles!" Reagan tried to brace herself for the impact. Twelve minutes should have been enough time for them to come up with a better plan, and yet they hadn't.

_Bump_

Reagan unbuckled and slithered low between the seats and the dash board, ignoring Stiles open mouthed disbelief. " Go. Go!" She hissed, waving him to go.

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Stiles!_" Reagan flinched and crouched even lower hearing her mother yell at Stiles. Knowing her mother would be giving him a piece of her mind for a while Reagan took the opportunity to call Derek once more. His phone rang and rang but once more went to voice mail.

"Hey, Derek. It's Reagan. Quick request here. Can you, I don't know,-" Her eyes rolled on their own accord "-step away from the dark side and put a leash on your uncle. The whole using innocent people to get what he wants is annoying in itself but when it's our mother...well, that just pisses me off. So call me back as soon as possible. Thanks, bye." She ended on a not of false sweetness the entire message oozing sarcasm and underlying threats. Glancing into the rear view mirror Reagan did a double take when she saw Scott running like hell _away_ from the homicidal werewolf trying to make a move on their mother. Reagan gave an exasperated huff as she stared daggers out the back window.

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Alright, so the spin off is definitely a go. However, it ill be a lengthy one shot not really a "spin-off" and it'll hint at what I have planned for season three and four of this. (I always plan ahead my stories so be on the look out for clues). Sorry for the long wait. It was just one of those chapters you have a hard time taking from head and putting to paper (screen?).  
_**


	11. AN

Hi!

I know, it sucks, author notes are very misgiving.

Quick heads up, I'll be focusing all my attention in completing my Reluctant Mate story. I first published it over 2 years ago.

The reviewers are loyal, the fandom is massive, and begging for another chapter is growing each other day.

I think after such a long wait they deserve for my to complete it since I'm over 4/5ths of the way done with it.

Please now I'll be back to these stories as soon as I'm done with LoaRM. (Hopefully Early September!)

Thanks for the love and support. This story will continue and plot is be written daily, but right now I have to uphold my obligation and promises that I would finish it.

Be back in September,

Brooklyn Knight.


End file.
